SSX World Tour
by FreeJayFly
Summary: All the SSX competitors have come back for a World Tour competition! [except the Blur characters] Includes five unique OCs and some, NOT MUCH, OOCness. GriJea, MacKao, PsyZoe, VigAll, NatEli, LeoCry...
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I bet some of you who have read my **_The New Girl_** story are wondering why the hell I deleted it instead of continuing it. Three reasons… number one; I had no motivation whatsoever to complete it; number two, I liked my new story line better XP; and finally, number three, my chapters were too damn short… so, this is why I came up with a new story… unoriginal name, but whatever… Oh… and I typed this story before the announcement of SSX Blur for Wii… By the way… GRIFF IS REALYY BACK!! YAY!

MUHAHAHAHA!! George Dubya Bush quotes.

"_It's your money. You paid for it."_

Fricken retard…

**Chapter One**

**The New and Old Boarders in Town**

The jet plane soared through the sky to land eventually on the starting mountain for the new boarders and vet boarders that were entertaining themselves in some way while on the ride. A few boarders were talking among themselves while others read magazines or books or even watched an in-flight movie. Some of the younger participants had handheld games for the Gameboy Advance SP, Sony PSP, or the Nintendo DS.

DJ Atomika and DJ Rahzell had returned from being out of commission for a couple of years. True, the DJs' had recently met, though they got along and chatted with each other about irrelevant things that life-long buddies would do. Though now, they were sorting through boarder profiles. Some being the returning vets, even from a very long time ago; Marisol, Griff, Luther, Moby and Eddie to name a few. Elise, Zoe, Psymon, Allegra, Mac, Skye, Sid, Tyson, Nate and Kaori were returning from the last SSX Games. Atomika looked at the newbies profiles that were competing in their first year and raised his eyebrows in ranking that they were.

Jean Smith, fifteen years old, skateboards as well and is Kaori Nishidake's cousin; as for Jean's start, she says, 'I only learn from the best… Kaori', from Reno, Nevada; Adam Schwartz, thirteen years old from London, England… he has showed great promise so the Snow brand companies say that sponsor him; Crystal Nolan, seventeen years old from Banff, Alberta, Canada… has been snowboarding since she could walk and her parents own different mountain resorts, too; Jenna Andrews, twenty eight years old from Sacramento, California… though is mysterious and stern, she moves swiftly and elegantly during race events; lastly, there was Leo Foster, eighteen years old from Sheridan, Wyoming… not much on here other than that he's one of the best show stoppers on the mountains in competition.

Atomika patted Rahzell twice on the shoulder to get his attention then showed him the newbie profiles. Even Rahzell looked at them with piqued curiosity to what they could do. He looked up to spot the newcomers and eyed them as the plane descended towards the place the boarders and DJs were to be at. As soon as the plane landed and came to a stop, boarders were shaken awake, others stood up to get their belongings and stretch from the time consuming trip that cramped their legs and arms.

As soon as everyone was ready, the boarders shuffled out into a great hall that they followed to be directed into a lounge that had beanbags, red and black leather couches, a seventy-two inch HD television for watching live feeds of SSX competitions and to top it all off, it even had a bar for the older racers… though they did serve hot cocoa and soft drinks to the younger competitors.

Everyone took a seat and got comfortable as the two DJs made their way up to the center of all the boarders and smiled at all of them friendly. Some of the boarders that returned beamed in delight as they saw the two old DJs again… Rahzell especially, the returning vets had all missed him and his comedic personality.

"Okay… first off… I'd like to say to the returning boarders of the SSX Games, welcome back… to the newer boarders of this year, welcome to your first ever SSX Games. Now the SSX Games have been going on for five seasons now, changing location just about every time, though this year we're proud to say that this time, it's a world tour of the SSX Games. We'll be traveling to Europe, Australia, Asia… you name it. This year is going to be one of the more eventful years ever. To the younger crowd that are still in school… well, let's just say that since we took you out of school, we took your books and school supplies too." Atomika stated, ignoring the groans of the adolescent crowd. Rahzell cleared his throat and continued before the other DJ, "now I know most of you know the SSX Games rules… but the newer competitors don't, so we're going to go over all ten of them"

"Now wait a minute there, mate," came Moby's indiscriminate British accent, "the last few years there have only been six. What's goin' on?" he asked, arms crossed over his British flag shirt. Atomika looked at Moby and replied, "since the SSX competitors have been known to do something during the competitions, the founders of this has added a few extra…"

"I see… so then, what are they?" Moby asked, looking at the two DJs to announce the rules that have been set for this seasons games.

"Rule number one," Atomika started, "there will be NO foul play in racing events… pushing is the only thing that is acceptable. Rule number two, there will be a curfew for all the boarders, you must be in from outside at eight PM and bedtime is eleven PM. Rule number thee, there will be NO fighting in the lounge or lodging cabins." Atomika looked at Psymon, Zoe, Moby and Allegra specifically for this one.

"Rule number four, there will be NO late night practicing," Rahzell continued, looking over at Mac, "rule number five, boarders MUST carry their M-COMMs at all times. Rule number six, drugs will NOT be tolerated, unless they are pain relievers or prescribed medications. Rule number seven, if any bones are broken in this event, you are to be sent home immediately. Rule number eight, teen boarders are required to do their studies when instructed to. Rule number nine, don't sass the DJs or the founders of SSX unless you want to be disqualified. Rule number ten…" he was cut off by most of the other boarders that have heard the rules before saying, "have fun."

"Now that this is settled, here are your keys for your cabins," Atomika motioned to a table that had two keys for each cabin, one for both people staying in one cabin, "I hope you all have a nice week before the Games really begin." The boarders walked up to the table with the keys on it and picked up the keys that had their names on them then walked out of the lounge with their bags and bidding adieu to the two DJs for the night.

One of the newbies, Adam Schwartz looked around him to all the boarders that were in the room. He counted them out and came up with twenty-seven people including himself in the SSX Games this season. A blond kid the age of fifteen walked up to him and smiled, "it's not like the other competitions I've been part of… but I know how you feel, the first SSX Games is always nerve wracking," he told Adam, glancing around a bit. Adam looked at the kid and nodded in agreement then held out his hand.

"I'm Adam Schwartz," Adam told the kid in his English accent and with a warm smile. The kid looked back at him with a grin and shook his hand as well, "I'm Griff Simmons," the blond kid told Adam. They both walked out of the lounge chatting with each other like they've known each other for years.

"I'm sponsored by GNU, K2, Spy, Grenade, Red, Forum, KR3W and SoBe… what about you?" Adam asked Griff, turning towards him. The blond turned to face him then replied, "um… well, there's Burton, DC, Four Square, Volcom… um… Red Bull, and Dragon." Griff replied with a sheepish grin. Adam raised his eyebrows and looked in front of him and pointed, "then you know her, right?" Adam asked, Griff looked in the same direction that Adam was looking in and saw one of the SSX newbies, Jean Smith.

"I don't know her formally if that's what you want to know…" Griff replied, looking at Jean as she twirled the key around her finger by its ring and walked outside. Adam shook his head, smiling as he and Griff walked through the glass double doors to the cabins that waited for the boarders to settle in. Adam looked at his key number then looked back at Griff, "sorry, I got to go this way, see you later." Adam turned to the left turned back to the blond and then said, "why don't you talk to her? She's cute!" he turned before the blond could get a chance to reply and then disappeared into his lodge.

Griff looked ahead of him and shifted his backpack so that it was more comfortable for his to wear then continued forward. He glanced at his key number then glanced at the cabin beside him. It was the same number and he walked towards it, opening the door to find bags already in the living room part of the cabin on the couch and a girl sitting in the kitchen, reading a Transworld Snowboarding magazine. Griff set his stuff on the floor next to the couch and made his way into the kitchen only to see Jean Smith sitting there. She looked up at Griff and stood up, the blond was as shocked as she was and they both opened their mouths at the same time and said, "it's you!"

Jean sat back down though was still staring at Griff, not even knowing why she was in the same cabin as a _boy_! Griff was thinking along the same thoughts, though he had no problem with it whatsoever. She was pretty cute when he got right down to it, and she seemed like she had a pretty decent personality the little times that they've met for sponsor team meetings. They were after all, sponsored by most of the same brands. Burton, DC, Dragon and Volcom to be exact.

**Kaori Nishidake**

The Japanese girl walked by herself to the cabins feeling happy to be with Mac again though angry that Psymon was in the SSX Games once more. She sighed to push her emotions down and walked to her cabin, opening the door and placing her bags on the floor next to an end table. She didn't know who her cabin mate was, though she was hoping with all her might that it would be either Elise Riggs or the newer SSX competitor, Crystal Nolan.

The door opened once more and in came a girl wearing a sky blue camo jacket and had her orange hair up in a ponytail. Kaori beamed as she saw the familiar Aussie back in the SSX Games.

"Skye! It's so good to see you again!" Kari exclaimed, speaking flawless English. It was true, that the two years before the fourth SSX Games, she practiced her English and even went to a vocational school to enhance it and speak it with no accent. All this for the person she most admires and cares for, Mac Fraser.

"What up, Kaori?" Skye asked in her chirpy, Australian accent. She looked over at the hall way that had two doors down it that must've been the rooms that the two boarders have been assigned.

"I'm wondering why all the boarders from the last four years have suddenly showed up actually… or why they were re-invited." Kaori replied to Skye. It was true that she had been in the SSX career for the whole five seasons that had been around, but now there being way more boarders than she was used to? There were easily over twenty boarders in total.

"Same here… I may not have been here for that long… but I'll tell you, I've been watching the SSX Games since I was at least… maybe twelve years old." Skye replied, "in fact… it was that 'lil kid, Griff Simmons that inspired me to become part of the SSX Games… he's younger than I am and I was always dreaming of being part of the SSX team." Kaori turned to face Skye an smiled.

"It's almost every boarders dream to become one of us…" Kaori replied, thinking back on the days that she first got to be in the SSX games. She had finally made it to be a pro-snowboarder, she still loved doing what she was there to do. Have fun.

"Yeah, I guess that's true in and of it's own sense." Skye replied, shifting her ski bag from one shoulder to the other. Kaori picked up her stuff and headed down the hall to her room. It was late in the evening and she was pretty tired from the plane ride to the SSX Games. Skye did the same and bode Kaori goodnight.

Both room doors closed and instantly, both girls dropped their bags and flopped down on their beds, not even getting into their own beds properly. Even Kaori still had her panda backpack on as she laid on her bed.

**Elise Riggs**

The blond, super-model looking woman had her stuff organized and neatened out in her drawers and where she wanted them in her room. She had jackets hanging in her closet and snow boots neatly lined up on the floor in her closet as well. Elise smiled approvingly at her room and how clean it was, it even had her favorite scent, vanilla caramel. She walked out of her room and into the living room where a Latino woman sat on a couch, her shirt was tight and stretched out across her breasts and her pants were also tight, making her butt seem larger than it really was.

"God, of all people that were here tonight, why in the bottomless pits of hell, you?" Elise groaned. The Latino woman turned to face Elise and stood up, smirking to herself. She crossed her arms and looked at Elise scornfully.

"Esto es todo muy malo." Marisol scoffed, brushing her long blond hair out of her eyes, "you know, now I'm wondering the same thing. Though… Yo soy un mejor mirar super modelo que usted será jamás." Elise looked enraged, sure she didn't know Spanish worth a penny, though since she heard 'super modelo' she figured it was an insult about her. Elise relaxed and since she was French Canadian, she spoke her first language in a sharp manner, "Pas recevoir vos espoirs en haut, chienne!"

"Yo no tengo tiempo para esta basura…" Marisol sighed, picking up her bags and shoving past Elise to go into her own room. The taller blond scowled after her and then went into her room where she changed into night wear. She locked her door just in case Marisol tried to do anything to her as she slept, which was known to happen. Back in the second season of the SSX Games, Marisol had snuck into her room and drew embarrassing things on Elise's face in the middle of the night, the next morning she had a permanent ink moustache on her face and didn't even know about it till Eddie had told her.

Elise walked to her bed and crawled under her bed sheets, she leaned over and turned off her lamp. Elise closed her eyes only to snap her eyes back open to loud Latin music playing in the next room… Marisol's room. Elise furrowed her brows and closed her eyes, mentally planning her revenge on Marisol.

"Ceci va être une saison longue…" Elise groaned, pulling her pillow over her head to drown out the music. The music got louder and Elise gritted her teeth as she forced her eyes to stay closed, she wasn't going to let Marisol get to her this year and she was going to wipe her out of the SSX Games FOREVER. Even if it included breaking the rules, if she got caught, she'd blame it on the Latino woman. Elise smiled as she slackened her grip on her pillow and took in deep breaths and exhaled slowly to calm herself to sleep.

**Allegra Sauvagess**

Allegra already had her room in a mess as she unpacked her bags. She jumped on her bed and looked at the TV, turning it on. She sighed happily as she felt comfortable in her room.

"Ah, just like home…" Allegra sighed, stretching her arms and legs and reverting her attention back towards the TV as she watched re-runs of the SSX Games on the X-Treme Sports channel. She watched as Mac made his way through a race then the camera shifted to Elise and Zoe, fighting for third place. Allegra laughed as she saw this, she knew that back in the third season of the SSX Games, Elise and Zoe hated each other since the beginning of the very get-go of the SSX Games.

"Hey, anyone here?" came a voice out side of Allegra's room, it sounded familiar and a smile made it's way across Allegra's face as she heard Zoe Payne drop her bags on the floor and walk around the place then pause, presumably stretching. Allegra got up from her bed and looked out her door; Zoe wasn't even paying attention to any movement around her. Allegra opened her door wider and casually walked out of her room and behind Zoe. Before Allegra could even pounce on Zoe to surprise her; Zoe held her hand up and sharply told her, "nice try, 'Big Al.'" Allegra rolled her eyes and got out of her pouncing stance to walk in front of Zoe.

"Gonna cream Elise this year?" Allegra asked, hands behind her back and smiling at the same time.

"Yep," came Zoe's response.

"Gonna beat me this year?"

"Yep."

"Gonna teach 'lil Griffy a lesson if he tries hitting on you again?"

"Yep."

"Gonna keep using those stupid skis?"

"That's it!" Zoe shouted looking up from her notebook and lunging for Allegra. The red-head already knew that this was coming and dashed to her room, evading Zoe at the last minute. Allegra slammed her door in Zoe's face and a loud "HA" could be heard from behind the door. Zoe pounded her fist on the door and growled a bit. Zoe hated it that Allegra didn't like the fact that she skied, but Zoe admitted that skiing was a hell of a lot better than snowboarding by far. The speed, the maneuverability, the more tricks that could be pulled off… it was enough to get an adrenaline rush just _thinking_ about it.

Zoe sighed and walked back into the living room to get the rest of her stuff and organizing them in her room.

**JP Arsenault**

"Ah, il est si bon être revenu!" JP said aloud as he walked into his cabin. He'd been out of the SSX Games for two years and had suddenly got an invitation back from the SSX Game founders. Of course he accepted, though he was wondering if he would still be considered the 'bad boy' of the SSX Games. Probably not, it was probably Mac now, maybe even that little brat, Griff Simmons. JP snorted at the idea of that as he went to his room and set his bags down by his bed. He took off his shades and set them down on the end table, not really bothering to see if anyone was already there inside the cabin. Though there was no noise coming from the extra room, so he figured that there wasn't anyone there but him.

JP walked out of his room and into the kitchen, not expecting anyone to be there. Though the tall, muscular build of Brodi Ford stood there in the kitchen, sipping at some freshly brewed coffee. JP furrowed his brows and with a French accent, asked, "what ze hell are you dewing heere?" Brodi put down his cup of coffee then replied in a calm and nonchalant tone, "relax… it's only the beginning of the season… save your anger for when the games really begin."

This only enraged JP more. He didn't want a cabin mate and especially not Brodi for a one! Since JP first joined the SSX Games, he made it self-evident that he didn't like ANYBODY. As far as he was concerned, everybody that he was around could piss off and die. JP had clenched his fists as Brodi talked to him calmly. Finally, JP snapped, though stormed to his room and took his anger out on a pillow so that he didn't get disqualified from the SSX Games.

JP took in deep breaths, ran his fingers through his hair and fell down onto his bed, closing his eyes as he did. He just wanted to get the night over with, so he fell asleep shortly afterwards.

Meanwhile, Brodi still stood in the kitchen, bringing the coffee cup back to his mouth and taking small sips from it. To tell the truth, he as well, wasn't too happy with his current situation either. Brodi knew that he could do nothing about it but tolerate it as it is. He sighed and picked up the book that was by his elbow… the book he was reading before JP came into the kitchen… _'Diamond Mask'_ by Julian May. He had enjoyed the book, though people always told him that it wasn't really his style… a sci-fi fiction type of book.

He didn't care. He kept reading the book till he got drowsy enough to get up from the table and trudge to his room. Shortly after going in, he changed and slipped under the covers of his bed and fell asleep.

**Crystal Nolan**

The newer of the SSX Games competitors was sitting at the edge of her bed, watching TV. Mainly Fox 7 so that she could catch later episodes of _'Malcolm in the Middle'_ and _'The Simpsons.'_ Other than that, she watched _'That 70's Show.'_

She hadn't really associated herself with anyone of the SSX Games except the Japanese boarder that she idolized since she was about ten years old. Crystal smiled to herself, and kept her eyes glued to the television screen except during commercials. She also didn't know that there was someone inside the cabin with her. She stepped out of her room while the commercials were running to get a late nigh snack while she watched TV. She also ran into Jenna Andrews, who was untying her '32 Brand' snow boots.

"Oh, hey…" Crystal greeted as she saw Jenna. The unruly woman looked up and waved back, not really saying anything. Like most of her sponsors have said, she's a woman of few words. Crystal turned towards the kitchen and took a pack of strawberry gummies from the cabinet that she had put there the moment she had walked in her new lodging. She walked back to her room with the pack of candies in her hand, taking a small glance towards Jenna as she disappeared into her room. She sat back on her bed just in time to see on the TV, Malcolm and Reese set off a whole barrage of fireworks off that were lined up against the barbwire fence of their cousin's ranch. Then a larger firework that illuminated the whole place as if it were daylight.

"_So how long is this supposed to last?"_ Malcolm's cousin asked, walking forward and reaching around for something that he could grab onto as Reese and Malcolm did the same. They were obviously blinded by the firework.

"_About three days…"_ Malcolm and Reese replied, their cousin nodded and replied, _"well it was worth it…"_ Crystal rolled her eyes and laughed a little. She always kind of liked Frankie Muniz and his sense of humor. She watched the credits roll by then got up the changed into some boxer shorts and a baggy jersey for the night.

A knocking came at her door and she walked over to open it. Jenna stood there, looming over her. Crystal brushed back some stray strands of dirty blond hair and looked up at Jenna.

"Tomorrow later in the day… care to join me for practice?" Jenna asked, her voice deep though mysterious. Crystal found that she didn't really know how to reply to Jenna. She nodded and said, "yeah, sure… anytime!" Jenna gave a slight nod then walked to her room, simply saying, "good night."

"Yeah, you too." Crystal replied, closing her door and going to her lamp and turning it off. She laid in her bed, watching one last episode of _'Malcolm in the Middle'_ before drifting off to sleep.

**Mac Fraser**

Mac was sitting on the couch in the living room area of the cabin with his cousin, Marty, who seemed to have settled on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table. They were both watching a comedy with Dane Cook in it. They were both still laughing after a few of the jokes that Dane had said.

"_Kids… I've been thinking about kids… maybe have eighteen of them. I think naming them, man that's going to be fun… you know what? I don't care, my first kid, boy or girl, their name's going to be, 'Brrrlllll.' It's feminine but strong!"_ Mac and Marty had broken out in a new fit of laughter at this.

"_It's time for bed, Brrrlllll… I said it's time for bed, Brrrlllll!! NO COOKIES FOR YOU!" _there was a pause of silence then Dane started up again on the TV, Mac and Marty both with tears in their eyes from laughing too hard, _"my other kids… I'll name them after my favorite characters from my favorite TV shows. 'Yeah, Optimus Prime, come over here and sit next to Liger Zero... Brrrlllll, I said it was time for bed!! Gem!! Gem!! That sister of yours… I swear… GEM!!'"_ Mac and Marty couldn't breath they were laughing so hard.

The TV flipped off and both Marty's and Mac's laughter was cut short as they saw Leo holding the remote, though he looked very tired. Mac got up and patted the newbie on the back in a friendly manner, "sorry man, didn't mean to wake you." Marty stood up and was wiping the tears that were stained in his eyes and the ones that streamed down his cheeks and chin.

"It's alright… I'd be out here doing the same thing, only that the trip here tired me out…" Leo replied, yawning as he finished his sentence. He handed the remote to Marty who set it on the table. Mac patted Leo on the back once more and told him, "you need to go rest up, man. You look like you came from a cemetery."

"Gee, thanks…" Leo replied sarcastically, trudging back to his room and closing the door after him. Quickly, he went back to bed and fell asleep. Mac and Marty exchanged grins and Marty head for the main cabin door.

"Listen, I'll catch you up tomorrow for practice." Marty told Mac as he walked out the door and back to his own cabin. Mac nodded and closed the door after his cousin then went to his room and flipped on the TV, making sure to keep it quiet AND made sure that it wouldn't make him burst out laughing. Shortly after laying down and watching an episode of _'Crank Yankers,'_ he fell asleep without turning off the TV.

**Seeiah Owens**

The African-American lady was sitting on her bed in her room, brushing her hair that came down to her back now. When she first joined the SSX Games, she had shaved her hair off because of a hack job that her younger sister pulled on her while she slept. Now, Seeiah looked a lot different from the second season, though she hadn't been back since she left to do something else after the second SSX Games. She didn't think anyone would recognize her, but then again… she didn't really care. Seeiah took off her purple parka, hung it in the closet and then walked to her mirror to braid her hair.

She got back up and untied her snow boots, then walked out of her room, not really caring if anyone were there or not. Seeiah prodded into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She put the jug back into the fridge and then took small sips from her glass… not noticing the front door to the cabin slowly opening up.

"Um… hello?" came a familiar voice. Seeiah looked up from her glass and saw Eddie Wachowski walk in with two bags slung over his shoulders lazily. Seeiah cracked a smile at one of her friends to be returning to the SSX Games.

"Eddie, long time, no see…" Seeiah told Eddie from the counter top. Eddie turned his direction to Seeiah and smiled in return, "yeah, it's been a while, you look great!" Eddie exclaimed as he noticed how long Seeiah's dark brown hair was.

"So… what do you think so far?" Eddie asked, implying the SSX Games fifth season. Seeiah shrugged then replied, "it seems interesting… world tour, that's gonna be pretty cool, I think."

"Yeah… tearing up the best spots in the world, and even revisiting a few… I wouldn't mind going back to Tokyo Megaplex again." Eddie admitted. The African-American nodded in agreement, "maybe even Garibaldi or Alaska as well… those courses were pretty fun."

"I'd like to see the ones that they had for seasons three and four. Elise said that Much-2-Much and Kick Doubt were pretty fun for the third season. She also said something about a track called 'Son of a Birch.' She called it dry humor on their part." Eddie chuckled a bit and set his bags down, relieving his shoulders of the weight.

**Moby Jones**

The African-European entered the lodge and set his bags down on the ground, breathing in and saying happily to himself, "sure is good to be back!" He picked his bags back up and then carried them to the room he was claiming for himself, no one else had come by yet, so he was the only person in the cabin for now. He unpacked his belongings in his room and decided to shower.

Fifteen minutes later, Moby got out of the shower and got dressed. He then went to go and get something to eat… only to run into Viggo Rolig. The platinum blond-haired guy looked up at Moby and his facial expression fell, "dammit…" was all Viggo said before he got up from the couch and go to the room that didn't already have someone's belongings in it.

"Ugh… this is really going to be a long season…" Moby said, shaking his head slightly and getting something to drink from the refrigerator. He wasn't too thrilled with being in the same cabin with Viggo, but that's just how it was for now…

'_Well... at least it isn't Psymon...'_ Moby thought, draining the bottle of water that he held.

A/N and I'm ending the chapter here... sorry that I wasn't able to go through all the characters DX I'm sorry, hopefully the next chapter'll be better. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Sheesh… school, school, school… the reason I don't upload my stories that much… hopefully during the summer I can fix that… anyways… I hope anyone that's reading this enjoys the second chapter, and if you spot any problems with this, please tell me so I know. Kay, thanks…   
Chapter Two 

**The Youngsters**

It was the second day that the boarders came into the fifth SSX Games. Most of the boarders were already in the lounge; eating breakfast, reading either a book or magazine, off doing their own thing, watching the huge TV or just chatting with one another.

"Hey, Psymon!" came the grisly voce of Zoe Payne. Psymon looked up from what he was doing, which was… well, nothing. The punk-ish looking female walked up to him with her ski bag slung lazily over her shoulder and asked, "Wanna practice before the SSX Games begin? We still have a week left."

"Yeah, whatever…" Psymon grunted sort of angrily, getting up from where he was sitting and then following Zoe out of the lounge and to the trolley station that was outside.

Adam Schwartz and Griff Simmons were already with each other at a table, playing against each other with their Nintendo DSes. Jean was sitting at the same table that the two boys were at, though was still hooked on her Transworld Snowboarding magazine to see if her sponsor ad from the Dragon team was up.

The other newbies; Leo Foster, Crystal Nolan and Jenna Andrews were doing their own thing. Kaori was already talking with Crystal; Leo was playing on the foosball table with Viggo Rolig on his team against Mac Fraser and his German cousin Marty. Jenna was sitting down and waxing her uniquely designed board near the fireplace.

Nate was sitting at the bar, drinking a Dos Equis while reading up on a new novel by Stephan King. His brother, Tyson was amusing himself by sitting in a sofa and breaking a pencil into tiny bits.

Elise Riggs sat by herself, sipping an espresso and blinking her eyes almost constantly from the lack of sleep that she had gotten last night, thanks to Marisol. She looked over to the Latino woman, who looked like she had just won some kind of beauty contest against Elise.

Allegra Sauvagess was playing Tony Hawk's American Wasteland on one of the TVs with Moby, who seemed to be getting used to the game the more he played with his created character.

The double doors automatically slid open and Atomika rushed in holding a box marked, EA Sports BIG. He was also pretty excited, you could tell by the wide smile he had on his face and the way he carried himself. Griff looked up and then both Adam and Jean did shortly after they noticed that the blond's attention was no longer on his video game. All three of them looked at the box quizzically from where they were and then instantly got up from their seats, putting down what they had to see what was inside the box.

"Hey, Atomika, what's in the box? Let's see it, let's see it!!" Griff prodded excitedly, edging nearer and nearer to the box. Atomika looked at dirty-blond haired teen and smiled. He took out his pocketknife then slid the blade of it through the tape. By now, Allegra, Moby, Leo, Marty, Viggo, and Mac had also stopped what they were doing and gathered around Atomika and the box that he had. Atomika opened the flaps of the box and revealed the new SSX games for the PS3, Xbox 360, Nintendo DS, PSP and the Nintendo Wii. Though all of them had the five newbies to the SSX Games on the cover of the new SSX game. SSX 5: World Tour.

Jean's mouth dropped as she saw a 3D version of herself that looked so life-like. Leo's mouth was formed in a smile and he picked up one of the games, flipping it over and reading the back. Adam was beaming at the new games and also picked one up, amazed that he and the other newbies had made the cover to the new SSX game. Jenna looked up from her waxing to the group of people that were standing around Atomika. It piqued her curiosity as she got up to go over there. Crystal and Kaori also walked over to the returning DJ to see what was going on.

"Ladies and gents, boys and girls… I give you your new present from us to you, the SSX: World Tour game." Atomika happily told the boarders that were slowly gathering around him. The box became exceedingly empty; leaving only a few copies of the game for the boarders that weren't there, the DJs and the some of the founders of the SSX Games.

The boarders were enthralled that the game was there and that it was quickly made too. Most of the boarders figured that EA had this planned way before the actual games began. Whatever, they didn't care, it was a new series in the SSX Games and that was good enough for them… as long as game-play was consistent.

So far, it was only Zoe and Psymon that hadn't known about the present since they both walked out to practice before Atomika arrived with the box for the SSX competitors. Then again… knowing those two, it's not like they'd be interested in it anyways.

Griff dashed over to his Nintendo DS and put the small cartridge into the system and looked over to Jean who was also doing the same with her Sony PSP. Adam was fiddling with it on his DS. The dirty-blond strode over to Jean and said, "Hey, I'll play you, my character versus your character…" The black-haired girl looked back up at him quizzically and stayed silent for a minute, then replied, "actually, I was just going to put this in here then go out to practice… I don't want to get rusty before this week is over…" Griff then looked over to Adam then turned back to Jean.

"I'll go with you! I mean, I don't want that to happen to me as well…" he told her, hoping that she'd say 'okay.' The black-haired boarder just nodded her head and then got up from the couch she was sitting on, "I'll meet up with you at the trolley station…" she then left the lobby and went to her cabin. Griff was trailing behind her, smirking as he did. Jean turned and asked, "Why are you following me?"

"We're cabin mates, remember?" Griff replied playfully, smiling at her. The black-haired boarder replied with, "right… I'm still trying to get used to bunking with a boy…" she continued forward and out the double doors to the cabins. The blond shook his head at what Jean said and continued on, not really worrying about what was going to happen. Both teens arrived to their cabin and walked in, not saying much of anything to each other. Jean got her snowboard and so did Griff, smirking as he did so. He walked over to the black haired girl and asked, "ya ready? Cos I am!" Jean looked over to him and nodded her response, not saying anything to him. Both walked out of the cabin and back out into the icy pathways that led from the cabins to the lobby.

"Hey!" came a familiar voice. The two teen boarders turned to face Adam, who was also ready to practice with them, "care if I join you?" He had his board tucked under his arm and his facial expression was hopeful. Jean giggled at this and replied, "sure, if you want to. I have no problem with it. I think that all of us should get as much practice as we can before the World Tour!" Griff looked over to Jean, a little shocked as to her response to the dark-haired European. He'd never really seen her smile or reply to anyone with a hint of happiness in her voice. He smirked and replied, "then it's decided!! It'll be a three-way race against you, Adam and myself!"

"Whatever you say, mates..." Adam replied, smirking at the two, _'this is weird for me to be thinking... but Jean and Griff actually kinda look good together...'_ the European thought, not saying another word to the two older boarders. He quickly turned on the trail and walked towards the trolley station with both Jean and Griff following after him, boards also in their grasps. Adam turned back and looked at Jean who was staring right back at him.

"What?" She asked, sort of narrowing her eyes at the dark-haired boarder. Adam immediately turned towards the trolley station and replied quickly, "n-nothing! Just making sure you two were still there!" He was growing nervous, after all this was his first season in the SSX Games and now he's going out to practice with another rookie and a sophomore boarder. Adam, Griff and Jean reached the trolley station and the dirty-blond boy opened the trolley door for both the other boarders he was with.

All three were on their way to the top of a practice track called Frozen Pact. Jean leaned her board on the seats that lined the trolley and then sat down. Adam did the same then looked over to Griff, who was smiling as he set his board down and rushed at one of the two poles that were in the trolley. He leapt at one of the poles and swung around on it once before he let go and sat next to Jean. She looked over to him with a hint of annoyance reflecting in her gaze before she asked, "what do you think you're doing, Griff?"

"I dunno, I think I'm sitting next to you!" He replied playfully, smiling at her. Adam held in his laugh at this and then smiled at the two, _'they really do look great together...'_ Jean sighed at the blond's response and turned away from him, not wanting to talk to him. Griff furrowed his brow at this and glanced at Adam, not really knowing what to do now. He stood up and walked to the other side of Jean and told her, "oh c'mon! If we're going to do stuff like this, we should at least know each other better! C'mon Jean! Open up a bit...!" The black-haired female looked up at him and replied, "okay, Griff, what exactly do you have in mind?"

_'Wow... what a arrogant girl...'_ Adam thought, smiling sheepishly and raising an eyebrow in embarrassment of the situation that he was witnessing. Griff smirked at what she said and replied, "oh I dunno... just... what friends would talk about!" He lowered his hazel gaze to Jean and she raised her blue one to the blond, her facial expression still with that slight look of annoyance, "just who said that we were friends right now?" she asked, standing up so that she was at eye-level with Griff.

"Hey, c'mon... don't get like that!" Griff quickly said as the female boarder stood up to face him. She stared at him for a moment then sat back down, sighing to calm herself down. Jean didn't wish to talk to anyone till she felt more settled in, that's all... _'I'll have to explain that to Griff when I can...'_ the female teen thought, inhaling once more and then muttering a simple, "sorry..." to Griff. The blond shrugged it off for the time being. The rest of the ride was uneventful... quiet... and uncomforting to say the least. All three teens were almost happy when the trolley lurched to a stop. Jean was the first of out, her board cradled between both her arm and torso. The blond-haired boarder and the European boarder weren't far behind her.

Their boots crunched in the snow as they made their way up a tall hill. Jean, Adam and Griff stood at the top of an ice ramp that slanted maybe around thirty feet to the bottom and to where the lip came up to launch the riders into the air to pull off some tricks or their signature uber moves.

Jean was smiling to herself; happy to finally be in the SSX Games and Adam was busy talking with Griff. Then, the blond haired teen stepped forward and lost his footing, sliding down. He frantically grabbed onto Jean, who he dragged down with him. The female had also grabbed onto Adam's sleeve in a panic before she fell, taking him with both her and Griff. All three of them were screaming as the lip came closer and closer as they slid down.

Finally, it came, launching all three of the teenagers into the air, Jean grabbed and flailed at the air then felt the reassurance of a tree branch under her palm then the agonizing weight of both Griff and Adam snagging onto her pants and legs and hanging onto her feet.

"Whatever you do… do not let go…" Griff said, keeping a firm grip on Jean's pants and snow boot. Adam nodded in agreement and the black-haired looked down at the both of them then replied testily, "well if someone hadn't fell, WE wouldn't BE in this predicament!"

Then came the cracking of the tree branch. Jean quickly looked up and the only two words that escaped her mouth before the branch truly snapped was, "oh shit…" all three of the teens fell about six feet onto hard ice, AGAIN, and slid down, though not as far as last time, cos all three of them; Jean, Griff and Adam, had plowed straight into a powdery mound. Each of the three teens poked through the snow and looked around with their arms around them, trying to keep in body heat.

"W-w-well... th-th-there's no way w-w-we can really practice now, is there...?" Jean asked, her torso becoming cold and turning her gaze to the mound of ice that all three of the adolescent teens slid down. She looked back over to Griff and Adam, "our boards are up there and there's no way we're going to get them like this..." She had a point... there was no way that either three of the teenagers could climb that mound of solid ice. This run wasn't call Frozen Pact for nothing, either...

"I'm sorry..." Griff replied to Jean, not knowing what else to say. They had that small quarrel in the trolley and he wasn't too sure if Jean even liked him as a person right now. The female teen turned towards him and said, "I'll get them..." Both Adam and Griff turned to her in shock, "what?!" they both shouted, not expecting to hear that from the older dark-haired teen. Jean turned her gaze back up to the hill and repeated, "I'll get our boards... I deserve the punishment..." Griff's face screwed up in confusion as he asked, "why?"

"Simple..." was what Jean started with, "it'd be my way... of apologizing..." she finished, not turning to looked back at the blond-haired male that was in the powder patch behind her. The dark-haired female made her way out of the soft powder and said, "we're lucky that this powder cushioned us..." She continued to walk towards the tall hill of packed ice. There were still some spots of unpacked snow that she saw. She turned her attention to those and began climbing, finding any and or all soft patches of snow that she could find and use to her advantage.

"Damn she's crazy..." Griff said, clenching his fists as both he and Adam made their way out of the cushion of powder that broke their slide. The European rookie had to agree with the Sophomore boarder there, never had he met a girl that would go and do outrageous things just to apologize to someone, even if it just was their own weird way of apologizing...The dark-haired male looked up just in time to see Jean lose her footing on the hill. She slid down about a foot before she found another grasp-hold that she could use to her advantage. 

"We can't just let her be the one doing all the work… besides, it wouldn't be right for a decent guy watch the girl do all the work…" Adam said, running over to the base of the hill. Griff sighed and mentally agreed, but his day was gradually getting worse. First, his quarrel with Jean and now their boards getting stuck on the top of Frozen Pact…

"This is just great…" Griff muttered, following after Adam. He looked up at Jean, who was near the halfway point of the hill. He gritted his teeth and asked, "hey Jean, how're you doing up there?" He watched her turn her head and looked down to the both of them.

"Unfortunately, this is worse than regular rock-climbing, but I'll manage!" she responded to Griff, trying to make light of her situation of going to get the boards. Adam frowned and asked a more literal question, "How can we help?" Jean smirked, looked back up and tried to find another grasp on the hill, "just stay down there… I'll get our stuff…"

"She really is arrogant!" the dark-haired boy muttered angrily, clenching his fists and looking over to Griff. The blond looked back over to Adam and shook his head, sighed and then replied, "sometimes the best way to help is not to listen…" the blond looked over to the tree that the three had been able to grab onto before the branch broke and then looked over to Jean, not really sure what to do even though he wanted to help.

"Incoming!" Jean shouted down to the two as her foot accidentally slipped and let loose a few chunks of ice. The blond and dark-haired boys backed-up out of the way of the ice chunks and watched more carefully. Luckily, Jean was already near the top of the mound. Both boys smiled in happiness for their female companion. She made it on top of the hill and looked back down to her two friends, waving down at them to tell them that she's got it under control.

The black-haired boarder binded her feet to her snowboard and then picked up both the red, white and blue board of Adam's and the black and blue board of Griff's. She smiled to herself and then got up from her sitting position and launched herself down the hill, the two boards in her clutches feeling very odd while she was boarding down the ice. As she neared the two boys, she slowed to a halt by slowly adjusting her stance to where the board was curved horizontally to the track.

"You're a crazy person…" was all Griff said when Jean returned with both his and Adam's boards. She smirked and replied, "I know… that's how I got into the SSX Games…" Adam shook his head at this and replied, "well… now that we're all here, the race will begin when all of us have our bindings on and are ready to race to the valley…" The blond nodded his head in agreement and Jean said, "yeah, sure… just hurry up, I'm already ahead of you both!" she laughed and then watched both of the boys hurry to get their bindings on their feet.

After both of the male boarders were ready, they got to their feet, smirked to each other, looked to Jean and motioned to her that they were both ready for what they were going to do.

"Alright then… three…" the black-haired female started, she and the other two boys got ready to push themselves down the hill that they were perched on.

"Two…" continued Adam as he looked down the track to see how much of it he has to race the other two down. Griff looked over to the other two and at the same time, the three of them said, "ONE!" All three teens jumped from the hill and made their first descent out and onto the track. Four different pathways opened themselves up to the teens as they neared towards the top of another hill.

Jean leapt from the hill and grabbed the tail of her board while also twisting and shifting her weight so that she could do a back-flip/ aerial. She neared the ground and let go of her board and then straightened herself out, landing the trick. She waved to the other two, turned her ocean-blue gaze back onto the track she was on and was on the far left track, the one with a lot of icy-looking hills.

Adam was also pulling off one of his tricks as he jumped the hill. He gained enough air so that he could pull one of his feet from it's binding to grab the board and thrust one arm high into the air. This was a signature uber trick that the event organizers of SSX had come up with. As he landed, he stayed on course towards one of the middle caves.

Griff decided to stay close to the ground and not do any tricks at least till he came to a good lip. He smirked to himself; he knew that this was odd for him to be doing, but he wanted to save his best tricks for last… for once… He banked towards his right and took the pathway that had a lot of S-curves in it. He banked hard corners and snow spayed across the stones that lined the track. As he shifted his weight to bank the turns, he was thinking about how the other two were doing… but mainly Jean… he knew that she took the roughest path.

Jean 

This was no sweat for me! I've boarded since I could stand, a few rocky hills weren't going to scare me now! Besides… I was already too far into the competition to back down from the two boys I promised this race with anyways.

I came across a few more icy hills and then jumped to ride one of the walls that was lined with nothing but ice. I pushed myself from then wall then landed back on the icy race track. This was too much fun! Riding with two friends across this fun track that I've never been on before… well, maybe that last thing wasn't such a good thing… I've been known to get too cocky for my own good, _'bah, I'll keep it under control!'_ I thought in a hurry, veering to a sharp right to avoid hitting a tall pillar of rock that jutted from the middle of the track I was on.

"Piece o' cake… piece o' cake…" I muttered to myself, calming myself before I could become overwhelmed with pride. I jumped small crevasses and then hit powder short afterwards. I breathed a sigh of relief, I never did liked sliding and trying to steer around on the ice, but powder and packed snow was alright for me.

I boarded across the snow for a couple of seconds before I hit ice once again, _'great…'_ I thought, _'just great… just what I need… more ice…'_ My arms were out and my body was arched against the pull of the way my board wanted to go… this was all for balance, and to center my concentration on what I wanted to have happen.

Adam 

I entered a caved track and couldn't see much of anything… the lights that used to light the cave were glowing a dim orangey-amber color across the snow that I raced across. It also took a while for my eyes to adjust to the lighting of the area as well… I only missed hitting a couple of walls by mere centimeters. Then I was blinded by a sudden bust of light as I rushed out of the cave and continued down the track. It was now lined with pine trees and logs.

"Perfect…" I smirked, speeding towards one of the broken logs and jumping onto it to grind my way to the second bend of S-curves that were seated below the one I merely skipped over.

As I was airborne, I grabbed the center of my board and preformed a half-cab melon grab, then landed onto the packed snow beneath me. It took a couple of seconds to get back up to speed, but with the trick I just pulled off in that mere instant I had, it was well worth it.

I didn't know where the other two were, but I was hoping that neither one of them had gotten hurt at all with the tracks that they both took. Right now, my chances of getting into a pretty bad spill here were slim… I was just concerned about Jean and Griff both since they're the only ones I really consider friends here. I rounded another S-curve and was brought upon an icy track that I had to shift my board and weight on just to keep my balance.

Griff 

To be honest, I hated this track… I've practiced on Frozen Pact with Nate and his younger brother, Tyson, before. I sighed at the fact that I was back on this track and banked a few curves before I was on a packed snow trail that led straight to then icy run way that allowed all boarders to "meet back up with one another" on the track. I came across another S-curve and then found myself on an icy track. Jean was on the far left and Adam was in the center of myself and Jean. I glanced over at them… I didn't know about Jean or Adam, but I was prepared for the huge drop that came right after the icy track.

I kept my mouth shut so I could concentrate and then braced myself, ready to jump. The lip came up and I could tell that both Jean and Adam both were shocked by their sudden outbursts… Jean's indecent, 'oh shit…' and Adam's exclaim of, 'bloody hell!' I smirked at both of their responses to the lip and glanced over at them again in time to see both of them brace themselves…

"Signature uber time!" I heard Jean shout almost happily. I smiled and looked back ahead, "my thoughts exactly!" I responded before the three of up jumped the lip and awaited the long drop back onto the powdery bottom. I unbounded my feet from my snowboard and then brought my leg to the tail of the board and carefully spun it around my leg so that it wouldn't fly off in another direction… my signature uber… Sugar Rush…

Back to third person view 

As Jean sailed into the air with the two other boys to her right, she quickly unbound her board and then jumped off the front-side of her snowboard and shifted her body so that her head was arched towards the ground and so that her body spun vertically to her board. Her signature uber… Death Dive…

Adam's signature uber trick was unique to the other two as he grabbed his board by the tail and then twisted it so it spun parallel to his body, then grabbed the board in the center of the bindings and did somewhat of a double back handspring back into his bindings before all three of them hit the powder… Adam's signature uber… Red Flag…

The three kids were now speeding towards the ending area, eager to win their race that they promised with one another. Jean was out in the lead before Griff jumped onto a rail that sped him towards the finish. Adam rolled his eyes and used a small amount of adrenaline to boost him forward. He was neck to neck with Jean… the blond teen had already made it to the finish line and was waiting for the other two to hurry and reach the finish point.

Both dark-haired teens reached the line, though as Adam turned his stance to stop, his front side of his board caught on Jean's front side and launched her forward into Griff. The blond did break her fall, but she felt really embarrassed… she landed on _top _of him…

"Don't be so eager to give me a hug… but to tell the truth, I don't mind this either…" Jean heard Griff joke to where she could only hear it. Adam was repeatedly saying, "sorry, I didn't mean to do that, are you okay Jean?!" She pushed herself off of Griff, looked up at Adam and replied, "don't worry about me… I'm not hurt, it's alright. Besides, 'snow for brains' over there broke my fall…" The blond sat up in his spot too, smirked over at Jean and then also looked up at Adam.

The dark-haired European quickly unbound himself from his board and then held his hands out to help both Jean and Griff up. They, too, unbound themselves from their boards and started to walk off of the track and to the trolley station that was a couple of meters away from the finish of the track.

"Dude, Jean! I saw your signature uber when I glanced your way… how long did it take you to learn that?! That trick was pretty sick!" Griff said, looking her way. Jean looked back over to him and replied, "it's a family signature trick… It's only typical that either my mom or dad would teach me it…" The blond looked thoughtful at this for a moment and then asked, "but isn't Kaori part of your family too?"

"She's just my cousin… besides, she came up with Pirouette Grande by herself when she was practicing for the Mt. Fuji slope-style finals…" Jean replied, trying to remember how exactly her cousin came up with her signature uber. Adam looked over at her then asked, "so wait a minute… you and Kaori are cousins? How's that?"

"Well… my mom is sisters with Kaori's dad… my mom got married to an American business man with the last name of Smith… and, well… here I am…" the dark-haired female responded, "if my dad had took on my mom's family name, he'd be Cameron Nishidake," she laughed at the thought of this and then opened the trolley door as they neared it. The three piled in with their boards in hand. The trolley lurched from it's spot and traveled the cable lines back to the lodgings near the peak of the mountain.

"Hey, Adam… what about you… how'd you come up with your signature uber?" Griff asked as he got seated, looking to the European teen that sat across from him. Adam raised his green gaze to Griff and replied, "well… it was sort out of boredom… I was sitting in my room thinking of possible tricks I could pull off on a decent slope-style or half-pipe and I just came up with the one I have now… I'm not too pleased with it nowadays, so hopefully I can modify it so that it looks a little better… cos I've seen footage of it when I watch reruns… I'm not too impressed anymore…"

"How old were you when you came up with it?" Jean asked, the fact that Adam wasn't pleased with his signature uber piquing her interest. He sighed and replied, "ten…" this shocked both Jean and Griff, "how long have you been sponsored?!" they both exclaimed. The dark-haired male looked to the both of them and replied, "since I came up with that uber… why?"

"Well… you're a lucky one… I've only been sponsored since I was twelve…" Griff replied, relaxing back into his seat, Jean nodded and replied, "yeah… me too… the fact that you got sponsored at such a young age is pretty amazing…"

"It's not like you guys didn't get an early start yourselves…" Adam replied, glancing from Jean to Griff, "well… now that I think about it, Jean, Griff… you two are sponsored by about… three of the same brands, right?" Adam asked, trying to change the subject. Jean quickly glanced to her right and then back at Adam, "I think the only ones that we're sponsored by that are the same are Volcom, Burton, Dragon and SoBe…" she replied, not sure of the brands that sponsored Griff.

"Sounds right…" the blond teen replied, looking over to Jean. He smiled and then said, "but it's odd that I've never seen you at she sponsor parties for any of those brands… why is that?" Jean raised her blue eyes to meet with Griff's and replied, "the dreaded school…" Griff's expression quickly screwed up in distaste and he grudgingly replied, "I see…"

The trolley shook to a stop and the three went out, Jean was in the lead. Though, to her displeasure, she was pushed back out of warning and snow sprayed all over her as both Adam and Griff caught her before she hit her head on one of the wooden pillars that they were near.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" came an older voice. Jean glared up into the light blue eyes of Viggo Rolig and tersely responded, "why don't you take your own advice!?" she was infuriated that someone that just pushed her was telling her what to do, "and while you're at it, why don't you actually stay on the track? This is the trolley station… NEAR the lodgings, you lost, unshaven… just go to a fricken' practice track!" Jean shouted at Viggo before she reverted to her indecent use of words. She quickly picked her board up and stormed away from all three of the boarders that were by the trolley station.

Viggo made a rude gesture to her as she had her back turned to him. Griff furrowed his brow at this and both he and Adam ran to catch up with Jean as she was quickly walking away to the cabins.

"Wow… she can get pretty moody at times…" Griff quietly said to Adam, unsure of what was going to happen between Jean and Viggo now in the SSX Games, "yeah, she can…" Adam replied to the blond as they both neared Jean. They dared not to say anything to the female that they hung out with… at least not till she cooled down a bit.

The walk back to the cabins was uneventful… kind of like the first trolley ride down to Frozen Pact. Adam glanced from Jean to Griff and exhaled as he turned to go to his cabin, "hey, I'll catch you two later, I promised my cabin mate, Marty, a game of Soulcalibur before he went with his cousin to go to the snow shop."

"We'll catch you later then," Griff said, waving to the European. Jean stayed silent and then as soon as the blond got started to go back to the cabin she started as well. Griff looked at Jean and told her, "well… you sure told Viggo… you were right though…" Jean glanced at him and replied, "of course, what idiot rides near the cabins and could possibly endanger someone that's up here?"

"Um… well… there's Psymon…" Griff replied, not really thinking at the moment. Besides, that maniac's name would be the first name to come to anyone's mind if a person was asking who would be 'crazy' enough to do anything… The rest of the way to the cabin was silent and the two unlocked their door then walked into their lodging.

Jean went and put her board away then came out into the living room and just went to lay face down on the couch… Griff then came out of his room from putting his board away then saw the female on the couch, "you alright?" he asked, raising an eye brow…

"I've always done this when I've wanted to strangle the crap out of someone but wasn't allowed to do it…" Jean replied, her voice muffled by the cushions of the couch. Griff looked at her quizzically, sat down on the same couch and replied, "you're still thinking about what Viggo did to you, aren't you?" he asked. She propped herself up on the couch and nodded, she then turned to look at Griff and then told him, "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" he asked, looking a little baffled by what he just heard. Jean glanced down then back up at Griff and continued, "about this morning… the way I was acting towards you… I'm sorry about that…" the blond teen was speechless to this… which was rare, he'd usually have some kind of smart-alecky response. He smirked, leaned back and then replied to her, "ah… forget about it… that flying tackle at the end of the Frozen Pact run was good enough for me…" he joked.

A/N NOW this chapter is finished… XP


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this took me a while to update… I had to really think about what this chapter was going to be about… my real only favorite character from the SSX series is Griff X3 but before that, the first character I've ever played was Elise… then Kaori… so, those two are kind of my favorite characters. Mac and Marty are pretty cool in my book as well… the characters that I truly dislike, though, are: Viggo, Psymon, Moby, Jurgen, Marisol, Tyson, Sid, Maya, Luther, and Felix… Seriously… I can't really think of anything for them… well, Maya and Felix don't count since they're both Blur characters and aren't here in the story… Anywho, my hatred for Viggo is why Jean's rival is him… The characters I'm neutral to are: Zoe, Allegra, Hiro, Skye, Nate, JP, Brodi and that's pretty much it… Chapter Three 

**Stoic Fear**

Kaori woke up early and then got ready for practice. She was thrilled with the fact that she might see Mac there! She knew very well that the dark-haired person that she admired the most would always get up early and ride the mountains till the event organizers actually had to go and kick him off the track. She giggled at the thought of this as she took her board and walked outside of her cabin, being careful not to wake her cabin-mate, Skye.

The Japanese girl quietly shut the cabin door and locked it. She then walked across the slow lain paths to go to the trolley station. She glanced down at the newly fallen snow from last night and saw another pair of track marks, _'aha! So he did come out to practice today!'_ Kaori thought, now excited. She started to run to the trolley station, her mouth curved into an enthusiastic smile. She reached the trolley and got inside, looking forward to seeing Mac on one of the practice tracks.

The door opened once more before the trolley got lifted into the sky and… it was Mac! Kaori looked shocked, "y-you're not out practicing right now?" she stuttered, a little more than baffled as to what was going on. Mac smirked, shook his head and replied, "I was going to meet Marty out here this morning… he might already be out there, but I'm not sure… but I'm glad you're here too, I was going to call you when I thought you were up and ask you to meet up with us on the top of Powder Peak…" He leaning his board against one of the metal benches and the trolley started to rise into the air. Kaori sat down as well and looked over to her riding partner.

"So…" she started, not really knowing what to say to the person that she liked as more than just a friend, "what do you think so far of this 'World Tour' thing they have going on right now, Makku-san?" she finally asked, reverting to her old Japanese habit of pronouncing the names with the additional few characters. He looked her way and replied, "I'm not sure… it sounds good though… being able to travel from continent to continent and ripping up some of the best mountains that are out there! It sounds like it's going to be great!"

"Yeah! I think so too! Maybe we'll be able to see other people's home countries while we're doing this! Then maybe we can go shopping at all the unique places that we'll be going to as well!!" She exclaimed, growing excited to the prospect of being able to check out many malls or stores in different locations. Mac smiled at Kaori's enthusiasm and replied, "I kinda wanna check out the different clubs that they have in different areas when we're not busy racing, doing a slope-style… signing shirts or magazines… it'll be nice to kick back once in a while… oh right…" Mac stopped and smiled over to Kaori, she looked back too him quizzically.

"You do know that there are now hot springs at all the SSX lodgings, right?" Mac asked, watching Kaori's face light up at this, "is there really!? Kokawaii!!" she exclaimed, unable to hold in her happiness and then jumping up from the seat out of pure happiness and enthusiasm. The dark-haired male laughed and replied, "yeah, I kinda thought you'd be happy to hear that… Elise and Crystal almost flipped when they heard about it from Atomika and Rahzell." Kaori sat back down with nothing but all smiles.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to them after we practice today…" Kaori replied, feeling the trolley lurch to a stop. Both she and Mac walked out of the red trolley and then made their way up to the starting point of Powder Peak. Marty was already there, sitting on a relatively flat rock. He quickly got up as he saw the Japanese female and his American counterpart.

"Jeeze, Mac I thought you'd be here earlier, didn't know you slept in when you have opportunities like this!" Marty joked, he then faced Kaori and waved to her, "nice to see you too, Kaori… seeing you two together sure brings back memories…" Marty said, smirking then looking to his cousin, "so how about it, you two and me… a valley run…"

"Sounds good to me… by the time we get down to the valley, it'll be lunch time… or thereabouts…" Mac replied, he then looked over to his riding partner, Kaori and asked, "how about you Kaori, are you alright with this?" She nodded vigorously and replied, "of course! I don't want to miss an opportunity to practice with you two…"

"Alright, the it's settled, when we're ready, we're going to go on a practice peak to valley run!" Mac announced, holding his board in hand. He then set his board on the ground and bound his feet to his board while Kaori and his cousin did the same. The three got up and looked to each other and all Marty said was, "well… whenever you two are ready…" Mac then looked over to Kaori who nodded to let him know that she was ready and then he and Kaori both turned to face the track.

"Now are _you_ ready, Marty?" Mac asked, smirking as he got prepared to push himself down the first hill. He heard the laugh of his cousin then shortly after, "Mac, we've known each other since we were toddlers, of course I'm ready…"

"Alright then, let's GO!" Mac said, pushing himself from the top of the hill and then slowly gaining speed. Kaori and Marty did the same, catching up with the American boarder. Kaori had a smile plastered on her face as she passed Marty easily and then came across a small hill that launched her into the air. Mac looked up for a split second and then looked back onto the track, not wanting to accidentally crash into anything because he wasn't paying attention.

Marty ignored what Kaori was pulling off in the air and wanted to pass his cousin up. Kaori landed next to him as he passed the small hill that Kaori had leapt from. Now, Marty and Kaori were neck to neck in the practice run. Mac was still ahead of them, swerving to the left to take a shortcut to the valley. Marty smirked, waved to Kaori and then shifted himself so that he veered to the right and grinded a pair of logs that took him on higher ground.

The Japanese boarder shook her head at this and then continued on, hoping that neither Marty or Mac would get too ahead of her. She pushed herself forward through a well lit cave and then came out to a ledge… she easily jumped this and then shifted her weight so that her body arched forward into a double Misty. The ground rushed at Kaori and she shifted so that her board was now pointed lengthwise at the ground. She landed gracefully and continued on the track, not noticing that Mac was basically right next to her.

"Hey Kaori… having fun?" came Mac's voice as he sped up to be pacing her. She looked over out of instinct and replied, "more than I would be if I didn't come out this morning!" She heard Mac laughing and then both she and Mac felt a cold spray of snow as Marty sharply banked towards them and then suddenly slowed down to avoid crashing into Kaori. Now the three were at a basic tie with one another and then Marty sped forward with a sudden adrenaline rush that he received. He got a couple of meters ahead of the other two before the trio approached another ledge and had to brace themselves to get ready for the jump.

Mac took the jump a little early, but not by too much. He quickly unbound himself from his board, flipped it over and then shifted himself in the air so that it looked like he was sort of standing on one hand. He then spun himself on the palm of his hand and then pushed himself to where he was upright, he then spun his body and kicked his board so that it flipped back over. He placed his feet back into his bindings and smiled at the fact that he just pulled off his signature uber, Walking the Dog.

Kaori didn't pull off her signature uber, though she did pull off an official SSX Games uber. She unbound herself and brought her board up then spun it around twice by the binding and then slid it gracefully back so that he feet were back in their bindings. The trick wasn't as good as it could have been… but Kort Martial would have to do for now since it was the first trick that came to her mind when she jumped that edge. Also, she didn't want to risk falling or crashing by using her signature uber, Pirouette Grande, because it was actually pretty long in the uber trick standards.

Marty made his board flip lengthwise and then he grabbed it in the center of the bindings and then braces his legs against the dark-side of his board. He then did this again, only in reverse so that his feet could be re-bound into his bindings. He landed on the packed snow that was at one of the checkpoint areas. He caught up quickly with both Mac and Kaori… they were both taking different routes to reach the valley quicker. Marty decided that he's do the same.

He banked to his right and then came across a straight path with very few curves and turns. Though it did have big hills that may slow him down unless he was able to avoid them. Marty banked around the first hill and then saw what he called 'camel humps' littering the snow lain course.

"This is just great…" he muttered to himself, his board rattling underneath him from going over all the small bumps that he had to get over. This actually was slowing him down, but not by much… it was the fact that it was such a rough ride across them that made Marty uncomfortable while riding the 'camel humps.' Luckily, none of the small hills were really big enough to catch Marty off guard and snag the tip of his board. That would be bad… having his front side of his board snagged on one of those little hills and sending him sprawling forward. Just the thought of that made Marty shiver internally, he looked back up to the track he was on and pushed any thoughts of him taking a bad spill, out of his head.

Kaori 

Kaori was doing pretty good… she didn't really know where the other two were, but knowing them as long as she has, she knew that the both of them were okay. She smiled as she banked around a wide pine tree and then she jumped high enough to get over a small hill. Right at the moment, she was actually kind of wishing that her younger cousin was out here having as much fun as she, Mac and Marty were.

As she was riding across some of the packed snow, her mind snapped to the Sophomore SSX boarder Griff Simmons and the Rookie SSX boarder Adam Schwartz… she smiled and thought, _'maybe that's who Ji-nu-chan is hanging out with here… knowing Gurifu-chan, he's probably already been trying to get her to be his friend… I don't know much about Adamu-chan to say anything about him…'_ Kaori was snapped out of her thoughts when she almost ran into a low hanging branch that was merely inches away from the ground. She sighed as she barely missed it. She looked back up and saw that she was coming up to another jump.

Kaori crouched down and then neared the hill, as she neared the top of the hill, she sprang up and then grabbed her board at the front side end. She let go and landed in powder. She continued down the mountain and then saw Marty overhead pulling off a 1080º tail grab. He landed in the snow beside Kaori as she was doing her best to speed up. Though, since she wasn't quick enough to gather speed, as Marty landed, unpacked snow flew from the ground and got all over both Marty and Kaori both.

"Nice to see you so soon…" Marty joked, glancing to the Japanese girl. Kaori giggled a bit and replied, "same to you, Maruti-san." They both slowly gathered speed and raced down a pretty big hill which added to raising their speed. Mac came speeding from behind, laughing as he was outmaneuvering an avalanche that he had triggered. Marty and Kaori looked behind them as they started to hear rumbling noises and when the ground started to shake underneath them.

"Goddamn it Mac! Why do you always have to go off and do shit like that all the time!? You do this every time we're having a decent practice run!!" Marty shouted over the roar of the oncoming avalanche. Kaori was also thinking along the same lines, though she couldn't bear to tell Mac what Marty just said to him… she liked him too much to do that. Mac was laughing out of joy and ignored his cousin's angry shouts towards him.

"Maruti-san, it just looks like that we're all going to have to be faster than the avalanche… there's nothing that we can really do about it now…" Kaori said over the loud roar of the avalanche that Mac had caused. Marty only glanced at her and replied, "yeah, yeah… I know…" he wasn't too happy with the life threatening position that Mac had put the three of them in. Luckily for the trio, there was a ledge that they had to jump to get across a crevice to the other side.

'_Maybe the crevice will slow this avalanche…'_ Marty thought as he got ready to jumped by bracing his knees. Kaori and Mac also did the same and were also thinking along the same lines… The three jumped over the crevice and to the other side that the track offered. All three landed and paused for a split second to look behind themselves to see if the avalanche was still coming strong.

It wasn't… the crevice stopped the avalanche and had been filled by the rushing snow. The three quickly turned back to the track and continued with their peak to valley race. Some of the race at this time was uneventful… just going down a huge hill, gathering speed and awaiting the hills that they were bound to see in a couple of seconds.

It wasn't long before Kaori spotted two others on the track a few seconds after she had glanced around… and she recognized them immediately… Zoe Payne and Psymon Stark… She bit her lip and did her best to ignore them, luckily for Marty, Mac and herself, they were too far away to really bother them…

Mac looked over to Kaori and noticed that she kept glancing over to her left. He looked over that way for a second or two and realized why she kept turning to look that way. He turned towards his cousin Marty and shouted, "yo, Marty! We've got company!" He sped forward with Kaori as his cousin looked back to see Zoe and Psymon quickly gathering speed towards the three.

"Man… it's those two? Just when we were having such a good time, too…" Marty said, turning to face the rest of the run. Neither of the three boarders there wanted the two others to catch up with them at all… Both Psymon and Zoe had a bad reputation of pushing other boarders or skiers on the slopes.

"The faster we get to the valley the better…" Mac muttered angrily, glancing back to see if the other two were coming closer. He sighed out of relief, it didn't really seem like Psymon or Zoe had noticed the three of them, but it wouldn't take long for them to see. He shook his head at the thought and then looked over to his cousin and then to Kaori…

"Makku-san, Maruti-san… maybe we should take a short cut to avoid Saimon-teme and Zoii-san…" Kaori suggested, not becoming uneasy about the situation. She glanced back and now noticed that both her hated enemy, Psymon, and Zoe were now gathering speed towards them. Kaori clenched her jaw as she saw this and then sped forward, trying not to panic… she hated Psymon, she even kind of feared him… She was afraid to get hurt by him once again.

"Kaori!" Mac started, noticing her sudden increase of speed… he knew that she was about to panic if she were to get too close to Psymon. He looked over to a fallen log and then sped over too it, twisting himself so that his board was horizontal to the log… he grinded his way up and then jumped over the arc, not thinking about anything but just catching up to Kaori and too see if he could calm her down.

Marty was keeping tabs on both Psymon and Zoe, making sure that he stayed a far enough distance from the two… he knew that getting into a bind with either of them was a bad idea. Marty ducked in time to go underneath a low hanging arch and then sped forwards to catch up with Mac. Kaori was a good few yards ahead of him, _'what's going on with her?'_ Marty thought, _'It's like Kaori is using a lot of adrenaline to rush forward…'_

Mac gritted his teeth as he dodged rocks, trees and sped up to catch up with Kaori. He was worried, _'I know she doesn't like Psymon… but she can't panic every time she sees him! What's going to happen when the SSX Games begin?! This isn't good… ever since what happened in our fourth season, she's been afraid to even look at him!'_ He hit ice and gained speed to catch up with Kaori, "girl! Slow down!!" he yelled hurriedly. He glanced back to see Marty and then continued forward.

"Kaori! You're far enough ahead of them, slow down before you hurt yourself!!" Mac shouted to his riding partner, growing more concerned. It was like she didn't hear him, she continued on at her quick speed. Luckily for the three of them, the peak to valley race between the three of them was almost over… Kaori passed the finish point and was panicking as she undid her bindings. Mac was watching her, not being able to do anything else as he raced down to her. She had her bindings off and she was bounding towards the trolley station with her board tucked under her arms.

Mac gritted his teeth as he passed the finish point and undid his bindings. He picked his blue and white board up and started to run after Kaori, forgetting about his cousin, Marty. He easily caught up with Kaori, dropped his board and grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Kaori, it's alright! You're far enough away from him to get hurt…" Mac said, hoping to calm his riding partner down. He could feel Kaori shudder when he said the word, 'him.' She turned to Mac and replied, "Gomen nasai, Makku-san…" she took in a deep breath and Mac let go of her, watching her pick up her snowboard. Mac did the same and then both of them turned to Marty saying, "hey you two! That's real nice, leaving me back there like that!"

"Maruti-san… I'm sorry…" Kaori said, still shaken up from seeing her rival. She walked to the trolley station with both Mac and Marty at her side… both very concerned about how she would react in races or show off events with Psymon competing in them…

"Well… for what it's worth… You've gotten a lot better since the last time we saw you…" Marty said, trying to lift Kaori's feelings up. She merely nodded, her enthusiasm drained out of her like pulling the stopper for a bathtub… She looked behind her for a spilt second and then continued on, determined to get Psymon out of the SSX Games if she could.

"Hey Kaori… Milkshakes on me." Mac said, watching her immediately turn towards him with a smile on her face, "you mean it?!" she squeaked happily, forgetting about her troubles with Psymon for a couple of seconds. Mac nodded and Kaori jumped up and down for about five seconds before she replied, "we should bring Ji-nu-chan and Gurifu-chan too!" Mac almost tripped as Kaori said this and replied, "I'm… afraid that that little sugar bomb… is going to run me dry of cash on nothing but candy and sweets…" The Japanese girl giggled at this and replied, "I'll set his limit, he seems to listen to the girls more than he does the guys of SSX…"

"That's cos he thinks all the girls are cute… besides, if he tries disobeying either Zoe or Allegra, they'd hang him upside down on a tree… NAKED! Boy, that'd be rough…" Mac replied, ignoring his cousin's sniggers and watching Kaori giggle a bit more, "oh well… I guess they don't have to come, but I wanted Ji-nu-chan to know you both… I figured that if she hangs out with Gurifu-chan, she wouldn't want to come without him…"

"Well… I guess it'd be okay… just as long as Griff doesn't do what he did last time!" Mac said, shuddering at the thought. Last time that either he and Kaori brought him to a sweets shop, he went wild on three cups of hot cocoa… _'I'm… not… going… to have that again…' _Mac thought hurriedly as the three of them boarded the trolley and sat down on the metal seats.

A/N wow… this one seems so crappy… DX Please review and tell me what needs fixing!

Next Chapter – **Chapter Four – Now It's Personal…**


	4. Chapter 4

Ha! There's a wasp in my bathroom that I'm really starting to get annoyed with, I want to kill it… but I don't really care much for bugs. A spider has also claimed my bathroom as it's home as well. It's not doing it's job. I already told the damn thing, 'you get rid of the files and whatever flies around here that you want to eat…' Maybe I have to take a more subtle approach to the spider (goddamn, don't take these so literal… I'm only joking, sheesh… well, I'm joking about talking to the spider). XD anyways, I know that this is rare for me, but since this chapter is finished (go ahead and read it), I need help for the next chapter. Yes, this is very rare for me to be asking, but to anyone that does help me, I'll add a special thank you in my headers here and I'll draw you whatever you want on my Deviant Art. Just PM me if you do which to help me and I'll briefly go over what I was thinking for it… Damn writer's block… I hope you enjoy this chapter of 'SSX World Tour!'

Chapter Four 

**Now it's Personal… Part 1**

Jean awoke the next morning to the loud TV and noises of gunshots and the occasional angry grunts and moans of the undead. She laid on her back for a few seconds and then narrowed her eyes, "why the hell is Griff playing Resident Evil this early in the—hey, wait a second, I brought that game with me…" Jean started, she sprang from her bed and saw that one of her bags had been rummaged through, "I thought so…" she muttered, closing up her bag and then opening one of her drawers, she got her beige Burton pants and her olive-green Dragon shirt. She walked into the bathroom and got ready to take a shower. She locked the door, just in case and then undressed and went into the shower. She'd also have to verbally beat on Griff when she wasn't so tired.

She finished her shower within fifteen minutes, got dressed and then blow-dried her hair. When she was all set and ready to go, three loud bangs came from the door and Griff's voice could be heard, "are you almost done in there?! Atomika wants us over at the Lounge right now!" Jean turned her blow-drier off and replied to her cabin mate, "what does he want from us?"

"I dunno, it's you, me, Adam and Crystal that are being called to the Lounge… so… I'm guessing that it's something important for the younger boarders of SSX…" he explained to Jean, not knowing what Atomika _really_ wanted from the three of them. Then it hit Jean like a brick to the head, _'I remember something that DJ Rahzell said, 'the younger boarders of the SSX Games will be required to do their school work' since that this World Tour was going to be the longest SSX Games that's lasted…'_ She kept quiet about it and walked out of her bathroom while brushing her hair at the same time.

She looked up at Griff to see him sporting a green mohawk. Since this caught her off guard, her eyes widened and she jumped back a little, dropping her brush and yelling, "first I was going to yell at you for stealing my Resident Evil game… but that," she started, pointing a finger to Griff's green do, "is just too damn much!"

"Gee, thanks…" Griff muttered, "just to make you happy, I'll go ahead and take a shower… but there are no guarantees that my hair color will be the same for a few days…" he smirked playfully and watched Jean pick up her brush and then regain her stance, "I don't care about your hair color… that mohawk… just DOES NOT suit you." She pushed past the blond and then went out into the living room of the cabin they both shared. She heard Griff laugh to himself as he went back into his room to take a shower. She shook her head and continued to brush her hair while she sat on the couch and turned on the TV.

She sat there for a good fifteen minutes, getting bored watching the news and how Bush was 'going' to make things get 'better.' That's when Griff was out of his room, dressed and his mohawk down… Jean hadn't noticed him and when she turned her head to call for him, it was too late to stop the male teen from tackling her down onto the couch.

"Now we're even!" he said, a big smile plastered on his face. Jean furrowed her brow and was about to yell at him, though she took in a breath and replied calmly, "Get… off… NOW…" Griff did as he was told, though there was no arguing that he felt like he won something. Jean sat back up, glared at Griff for a second or two and then got up from the couch and walked to the door, "well… we're going to be late for whatever Atomika wants if you don't get up off your butt…"

"I was expecting, 'if you don't get up off your ass,' but whatever…" Griff teased, standing up and walking over to Jean. They both walked out of the cabin and the dark-haired female locked the door. She walked with Griff to the lounge, she glanced over and saw Crystal coming out of her cabin. Jean and Griff both ignored this and continued on to the lounge; as Jean reached the dark glass double doors, a door burst open and hit her in the face. Viggo came out, glanced down at her rubbing at her head and all he said was, "I don't know who deserved that more than you…" He turned away and continued to walk to his cabin.

Jean grabbed a hand full of snow, molded it into a ball shape and threw it with all her strength towards Viggo. Luckily for her, it hit him in the head pretty hard. He turned back with anger marked in his eyes only to be staring back into Jean's anger filled eyes. He was about to say something, but he held it in and turned back to the cabins and continued towards his own.

Jean shrugged it off, turned back towards the doors and pulled it open, allowing Griff to go in before she did. She stormed over to a seat and sat down, ignoring the fact that Adam was there at the table and filling out math problems. Though Griff noticed this and his facial expression fell from it's normal, happy state.

"What?! School work… no way!" Griff moaned, sitting next to Adam and Jean. He wasn't too thrilled with the fact that he and the other younger boarders of the SSX Games that were still in school had to do their school work. Atomika walked past and placed a pair of pencils in front of Griff and Jean then two books. He did the same for Crystal, though her book was a little bigger since she was a junior in high school, and then said, "You guys should at least put three hours of work into these… we'll let you go after they're up…" Hr then walked out of the room and left the four boarders to do their work.

"Well… it's about time you two blokes came here…" Adam muttered, trying to figure out an algebraic question in his book. Jean smiled sheepishly and Griff replied, "sorry… Jean slept in a bit and I had to take a shower to make her happy…" Adam glanced up and then finally noticed Griff's green hair, "what the—Jean, what was he doing with his hair?"

"Giving himself a crappy Indian hair do… anymore questions?" she replied, ignoring Griff's glaring glance to her, "no? Alright then, I'll get started on my work!" She picked up her pencil and flipped to the biology part of her book. Griff also picked up his book and flipped to the history part of his work book. He sighed and muttered a little irritably, "man, I'd so prefer ripping up the slopes right now… doing all of this is just so lame…"

"Ha… you guys think you have it easy, look how much more I have to do compared to you three…" came Crystal's voice. All three of the younger teens looked over to her as she said that.. Jean turned back and replied, "yeah… but you're a jellyfish while Griff and I are just fish in high school… I don't know too much about England to make a saying about Adam… but I do know that he's at least in secondary school…"

"Yeah… I am in secondary school…" Adam replied, filling out the multiplication part of his algebraic question and trying to ignore sounds that were around him. Crystal opened her book and then started to read what was required for what she was about to do. Griff, on the other hand, was drawing little stick-figure characters in the corner of his book, defiant to be doing anything that was school related.

It wasn't long before the other older boarders started to show up into the lounge. Then some things got a little noisy. Elise was arguing with Marisol; Leo, Mac, Marty and Viggo playing on the foosball table once again; Allegra and Zoe going head to head on the SSX World Tour game that they got from Atomika a couple of days ago; Moby and Jurgen having an arm wrestling contest; Luther talking rather loudly with Seeiah and Eddie… basically anything and everything that disturbed the younger boarders from doing their work.

Jean felt like telling all of them to get out and allow them to do their work… but she knew that they'd never listen to her because she was younger than all of them. She tapped the eraser part of the pencil continuously against the table top, trying to drown out the sounds of the others and trying to figure out one of her last questions, _'dammit all, why's I have to start with biology? 'How does a starfish eat it's food?' How the hell am I supposed to answer that?! I don't even like starfish!'_ Jean thought, resting her head in her other hand.

Atomika then came into the room and then notified that the younger boarders were finished with their three hours. Jean, Griff, Adam and Crystal closed their books, glad that their school time was over. Jean got up from the table, looked over to Griff and Adam and replied, "I'm up for lunch, what about you two?" They both nodded and Adam replied, "I never got a chance to eat breakfast this morning before Marty told me that I had to come here into the lounge… He basically rushed me here, he did…"

"Ah… well, let's go then! I'm not sure about Griff, but I didn't get a chance to eat this morning either." Jean replied, she and the other two walking out the double glass doors and to the small town that was separated from the SSX lodgings.

Crystal on the other hand went over to Jenna and waved to her, "hey Jen! Just wondering if you want to go hit the slopes, now that I'm finished with my school work. I would have asked the others that were with me if they wanted to join us, but they went out for lunch." Jenna stood up from the red recliner and put down the Transworld Snowboarding she was reading and faced Crystal, "Yeah… I'd like to do that…"

"So, we'll just head over to the cabin and get our boards!" Crystal smiled, happy that she's being able to go out and ride on the slopes once more. Jenna nodded to this and walked over to the glass double doors with the younger boarder following after her. The walk to their cabin was quiet… it was perfectly normal for Jenna, she never really talked much to anyone… for Crystal, it was always a bit unnerving. While raised around mountains, she was also raised around noisy siblings when she was younger.

"Hey… do you want anyone else to come with us?" the brown and blond-haired woman asked, not glancing over to Crystal. The younger of the two glanced up at Jenna and replied, "Well, it wouldn't hurt to have someone else come with us… I kind of like Kaori, but she went out to practice with Mac and Marty yesterday… I also heard that she had somewhat of a break down."

"A break down, huh?" Jenna looked thoughtful and then adjusted her sunglasses and continued, "it may have to do with that Psymon Stark person… I heard that ever since Psymon appeared in the SSX Games, that he and Kaori have always been rivals…"

"Have they really?" Crystal asked, a bit shocked as to what she was hearing. Jenna nodded her head and then continued, "I also hear that Viggo and Jean are getting a little hot under the collar with one another, too…" Both of then stayed silent after this and Crystal finally asked when they got to their cabin, "what happened between those two?"

"Don't know… last I heard, it started off with Viggo almost pushing her into a wooden post. Luckily for her, Griff and Adam where there with her when it happened." Jenna shrugged and then Crystal responded with, "well, this morning when I saw Jean and Griff, Viggo opened the door and hit her in the face. As I passed him, I heard him say, 'don't know who deserved it more than you…'"

"That's pretty harsh, considering that he's about twenty years old and Jean's only fifteen…" Jenna replied, opening the cabin door and going in after Crystal. They both went to go get their boards and then met back up in the living room. The blond-haired teen looked over to Jenna and said, "you know… maybe I'll ask Allegra and Skye to see if they want to come with us…" At this, Jenna sort of shuddered,

"Skye? That skier, Australian girl?" she asked, not too pleased with Crystal's choosing. Jenna never really cared much for skiers being out on the slopes at the same time she was… but now that she was in the SSX Games, she's have to get used to boarding on the slopes with the skiers.

"Yeah, that's right… I just think it'd be fun, she's pretty cool to hang around with…" the blond boarder replied, smiling up at Jenna, "don't worry Jen, she's not like the other skiers Zoe, Elise or Tyson. She's a lot better than all of them."

"Whatever you say, kid, whatever you say…" Jenna replied, taking her cigarette box from her jacket pocket and taking one out. She put it in her mouth and lit it, not really feeling up to boarding now that there was going to be a _skier_ on the mountain with her. She inhaled on the cigarette once and then exhaled, letting out a small stream of smoke. Jenna looked over to Crystal who was sending a message to the two people that she had mentioned to go out and board with them on a track.

"They said that they'd meet us over at Icicle Fall slope style track…" Crystal said, smiling at her riding partner. Jenna simply nodded and took in another puff of her cigarette then let out another cloud of smoke. Crystal started over to the door with her board tucked under her arm and replied, "well, what are you waiting for, let's go!" Jenna walked towards her riding partner and inhaled on her cigarette once again.

They both started out the door, Jenna locking the door behind them and then taking her cigarette and tossing it in a small metal ashtray that was filled with snow from last night's light dusting instead of sand. She and Crystal both reached the trolley station and got in it, waiting for it to rise into the air to take them to the Icicle Fall slope style run.

Crystal put her board down on the metal bench of the trolley and then looked out the window. What she saw actually kind of shocked her; as Jean, Griff and Adam walked out of the place they were eating in, Viggo had thrown his carton of hot coffee all over the three of them. He walked away with his hands stuffed in his pockets and he had a huge grin on his face as if he had won something. Crystal looked back to Jenna and almost yelled to say something though calmed down enough to say what she had to, "Viggo is humiliating that girl! I can't believe that he's doing such stupid things to Jean and her friends!"

"What'd he do this time?" Jenna asked, turning to look at Crystal. The blond teenager looked back out the window to see Jean throw a rock back at him in response and replied, "he threw his drink all over her, Griff and Adam… I'd say that was Jean did back to him, he deserved…" Jenna now looked a little puzzled and got up to look out the window. They were too far up that all they saw were the trio of teenagers were walking away and Viggo rubbing his head.

"She threw a rock at him… she's got a pretty good aim, that's the second time that she's actually hit him in the head that I've seen. Jenna smirked and replied, "I don't tend to get mixed up in other rivalries, but the Viggo versus Jean thing has been around since the second day of the SSX Games… kind of early considering that it's only yours, mine, Jean's, Adam's and Leo's first year in the SSX Games…"

"Yeah… pretty unusual… I guess they really got off on the wrong foot with one another. I can't blame her though, when I watched the SSX Games on TV back at home, Viggo did seem to have this big ego thing…" Crystal smirked, "well, if this gets too out of hand, I'm taking Jean's side, bar none." The trolley shifted a little sharply in the wind and both of the female boarders there decided to sit down before another gust of wind could actually knock them over.

"Speaking of rivalries… I don't think that that Zoe person likes me…" Jenna said, shrugging it off as she glanced back out the window. Crystal chuckled a bit and asked, "how's that? I've never seen you two talk to each other at all!"

"Yeah… but the way she looks at me. It's like she's looking at me to fight me, a challenger's gaze, I guess you would call it…" Jenna replied, sighing to force her yawn away. Crystal giggled once again and said, "yeah… well, if you do fight, you'd better hope someone stops it before you two get disqualified."

"Which is why I avoid talking to her if I can… I don't want to get disqualified for the SSX Games just because I got into a fight with Zoe. Besides, it's usually that they start the fight… I've always been known at school, when I went, to finish them…" Jenna sighed once more and smirked, "my high school years were probably the best ones I've ever had… savor yours, I know that you're a junior."

"Heh, yeah, I'll savor my friends, but I'll never miss homework when I graduate…" Crystal replied, taking in a deep breath and then feeling the trolley lurch to a stop. Jenna arose and then opened the trolley door, she allowed Crystal to walk out first and then followed after her. Allegra and Skye both were waiting for them near the gates that lined the beginning of the track.

"Hey, what took you two so long, we've been waiting for ten minutes!" Allegra said as she saw both Crystal and Jenna making their way towards both herself and Skye. She was serious, of course, you could tell that by the way she had a playful smirk on her face. Skye was also smirking, but more out of excitement than playfulness.

Jenna merely glanced to the red-haired Aussie, still not too happy with ripping up a slope style track with a skier. Skye averted her gaze from Jenna as well and then looked over to Crystal, "so what? Are we going to get started, there mate?" she asked, making a jerking motion to the track. Crystal nodded and replied, "yeah, whenever you're ready!"

"Well then, get those bindings on and we'll head down those slopes, mates!" Skye said, now growing enthusiastic about charging down this slope style at full speed. Allegra chuckled at this and replied, "at least wait for us to get to the gates so we can make sure that our bindings on our boards are secure… you just have ski boots that you can just lace up if you wanted!"

"Yeah… but that's only if I don't wanna do some pretty nice uber tricks, I never lace them! I just go with regular bindings like you mates have!" Skye replied, starting over to the gates with the other three following after her. Allegra gripped her board tightly, a little stoked to being able to go up and board down the powdery hills once again. She looked over to Jenna and Crystal and questioned, "So… three more days before the SSX Games truly begin, you two are ready for it, right?"

"Heh, as if we'd come here if we weren't." Crystal replied, smirking over to the red-haired boarder. Allegra laughed, "Whatever you say, man… just a word of advice… Nate, Psymon, Brodi may all be pretty big, but don't be intimidated by their size. Also, just like you also have Griff, Jean, Adam and Kaori who are all short… you're just going to have to watch out of them… I don't know much about Jean or Adam, but I know that Griff uses his shortness to an advantage when it comes to finding shortcuts that have tight spots."

"That actually get annoying after a while…" Skye chimed in, just throwing in her two cents worth. Jenna chuckled, "no doubt… I'm sure I'd get a little pissed every time one of those kids passed me in a race event…" The group reached the gates and both Allegra and Crystal immediately started to bind their feet to their snowboards. Skye unzipped her ski bag and took our her pair of cream and blue colored skis. Jenna sat on the snow covered ground and started to also bind her feet to her snowboard.

"So… what'll it be, mates?" Skye chirpily asked, taking her empty ski bag and fastening it securely around her torso, she didn't want to ride the trolley back up to the top just to retrieve it. Allegra smiled up at the Aussie and replied, "a trick attack…" Crystal shook her head and laughed, "Al, you play too many Tony Hawk games! Though I wouldn't mind a trick attack… but then again, none of us really know this track, so maybe a quick race then heading down to the village for a bite to eat…"

"That sounds good, after this run on Icicle Fall, we'll head over to a place to eat." Skye replied, a smile on her face. She glided over to the starting gates and then Jenna, Allegra and Crystal did the same. They all gripped the rails and waited for someone to start the count down.

"Three…" started Jenna, growing impatient with waiting for someone to start the count down. Allegra smirked and both she and Crystal said at the same time, "two…" Skye shook her head and then shouted in her Australian accent, "ONE!" All of the competitors had to forcibly push the gates open, but after they did, all four of the female SSX riders were charging down the beginning slope.

Skye gripped her ski poles tightly and then maneuvered herself over to the left while gently tapping the snow with her right ski pole for balance. She and the others were pretty much pacing one another, but that didn't matter… they were just checking out the track before the SSX Game got started.

She neared a jump with the other three and then was launched high into the air. She glanced down for a second and noticed that the drop was HUGE. Her heart started to beat against her chest as she arched her body to do a 360 Backside Misty. She landed her trick, feeling that short adrenaline rush as she and the other three females were rushing down the ice hill and to the rest of the slope style track. All of them were headed for the next jump.

Allegra crouched down and braced her knees to make her jump. Sky veered to the right a bit and then bent down a little, also preparing herself for the jump that the four of them were about to reach. That's when Viggo and another boarder showed up…

To be continued cos I'm a lazy tard XP

Chapter 4/ END

Next Chapter:

Chapter Five – Now It's Personal Part 2


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, welcome to SSX World Tour chapter five! I would just like to take this moment to thank everyone that put this in their favorites and alerts and especially the people that left reviews and the rare two that actually left me PMs telling me what to fix and things that just weren't okay. Again, thanks and please enjoy this chapter of SSX World Tour.

**Chapter Five**

**Now It's Personal… Part 2**

Viggo was making his way down the same track as Jenna, Crystal, Skye and Allegra were. Though he wasn't alone… another boarder was with him, Eddie Wachowski. It was a pretty odd duo if you actually sat down to think about it; the both of them didn't really seem to notice the girls. They both continued to ride the track, swerving past obstacles and finally passing the girls.

"Yo, Allegra, don't forget our practice date tomorrow!" Viggo laughed as he passed the red head and to the jump ahead of them. Crystal narrowed her eyes as he said this, she quickly sighed and kept her focus on the track ahead of her and the jump that loomed before her. She braced herself for the jump… soon she was airborne like the others. She curved her body to where the tail of her board was in reach… She grabbed it and then let go, landing on the packed snow and bolting down the rest of the track with Skye, Allegra and Jenna at her sides. Viggo and Eddie were a few meters ahead of them…

"C'mon! Let's show those boys up, girls…" Skye chirped, speeding ahead and crouching down to keep her balance. Crystal watched her, smirked and thought, _'doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually… after all, we are in a competition…'_ She chuckled, dodged a small boulder and sped past Allegra and Jenna… She and Skye both made their way past the boys and banked the turn, spraying snow on each other.

Jenna and Allegra both watched this happen while also banking the turn to the rest of the track. Both of the older girls were contemplating what to do… the games wasn't for another three or four days… then again… this _was_ the SSX Games they were in. Once the gates opened in the races events or show-off events, everyone was your enemy.

"What do you say we should do?" Jenna asked, a slight smile on her lips. Allegra quickly looked at her and then smirked, "we show those boys up… since I've ridden slopes with Viggo before, I know he likes to think he's the best thing that happened, let's show him he's wrong!" They both sped up, Allegra laughing audibly and Jenna swerving to avoid a broken billboard. Soon, they were caught up with the boys and both Skye and Crystal.

"Hey Viggo… what the hell would make you think I forgot about tomorrow?" Allegra laughed, passing him and sharply banking to her right to spray snow up on him on purpose. Viggo shook the snow from his face as this happened and watched as Allegra slowly creeped ahead of him. He smiled playfully and kept pace with his normal riding partner.

Eddie, Crystal, Jenna and Skye kept pace behind them. The red-haired Aussie leaped over a small cluster of mounds and landed next to Eddie, spraying a bit of snow onto him. The orange-haired male chuckled to himself a bit and swerved away from Skye and towards Jenna.

Slowly the six of the riders were making it back to where the cabins and the lodge were. They passed a couple of women, Elise and Kaori, who both immediately jumped out of the way as the boarders and skiers passed by them. Elise shouted insults to them as Kaori angrily cursed in Japanese. Viggo, Allegra and Skye merely laughed while Eddie simply smirked and both Jenna and Crystal kept quietly to themselves.

All six of them slowed down as three of the younger SSX competitors walked past. Viggo quickly took an initiative and shoved Griff as he passed by. As the dirty blonde staggered forward into Jean, dragging her down into the snow with him, Viggo let out a barking laugh. The black-haired girl glowered back up at him and said, "hey, Griff didn't do anything to you, Swedish trash... so why don't you go and play somewhere else."

Crystal quickly unbound herself from her board and ran over to help both Jean and Griff up from their sitting position. She turned back to Viggo and hissed, "they're just kids, I don't think they did anything bad enough to merit you bullying them!" Adam nodded his head in agreement and added, "it was also very rude of you to push Jean near the trolley station in the first place, ya git."

Viggo shrugged his shoulders, unbound himself and started walking off with his board tucked underneath his arm, "I know I'm not going to win this fight... too many of you around, c'mon Allegra, these losers aren't worth our time." He was referring to Crystal, Jean, Adam and Griff as he said that. Allegra unbound herself, tucked her board underneath her arm as well and followed after Viggo, waving to Crystal, Skye and Jenna.

"Thanks, Crystal..." Jean said to the blond haired girl that stood beside them as both Viggo and Allegra made their way back to the lodge. She shook her head and replied to Jean, "nah, it's alright, besides, I saw what happened this morning. I already didn't like him because of the way I saw him treat you three..." Crystal's eyes drifted towards the big, brown stain that was on Jean's shirt from Viggo throwing his cup of coffee on her.

"I'll be back at the cabin..." Jenna told Crystal as she unbound herself from her board. She waved to Crystal and then left with her board... Eddie was already gone. Crystal turned back to the three younger boarders and chuckled, "So I see you also didn't change your shirt."

"Nah, it was to show that I'm a defiant brat and won't go down that easily." Jean replied, shrugging her shoulders, "besides... I bet Viggo thinks he's really something, picking on people that are at least six years younger than him." Both Griff and Adam started laughing at this and Crystal chuckled out of amusement, "it really is a sad sight, anyways... if you three ever need anything for now, mine and Jenna's cabin is thirty-nine."

"Thanks again, Crystal..." Adam said, waving to her and starting to walk with Jean and Griff back to their cabin. As the three teens walked into the cabin, a series of beeping could be heard coming from Griff's room. Jean shrugged to him and told him, "I think that's for you..."

"Yeah, yeah... I'll go get it _mom_." He replied, putting a lot of emphasis on 'mom.' He quickly walked to his room as Jean and Adam were getting a PS2 hooked up to the TV in the living area.

"NOOOOO!!!" Both Jean and Adam heard Griff scream as they got done hooking up the console and choosing a two-player game to play. The dirty blond haired teen ran out of his room with his M-COMM tightly held in his grasp, he also looked rather angry and disappointed.

"Man, I was hoping to go this year by myself... but no! Mom and dad have to send Janice and Gareth to make another one of my seasons a living hell! They both agreed to having me go by myself, what is their problem?! First they're making promises and now they're breaking them?!" Griff ranted, pointing the tip of his M-COMM to himself while talking, "I have no time to baby sit Janice while she's here and no time to be baby sat by Gareth if he even decides to freaking show up!"

"Griff... shut up and calm the hell down..." Jean said, throwing a pillow from the couch at him. He quickly caught the pillow and gritted his teeth, "calm down? Calm DOWN!? How can I calm down when I know I'm going to be having my baby sister tagging along with us everywhere we go, huh?! And Gareth? No way, uh uh, I can't live with my older brother... GOD! Why don't mom and dad get that, that I want to be in the SSX Games to be away from my everyday normal life?!"

"Okay, Griff, seriously... calm down, I know how you feel. I have two little twin monkeys that I have to baby sit every time my mom and dad go out to eat or something. Not to mention that I also have an older brother, whom I also dislike." Jean explained, watching her riding partner sit down on the couch. Adam also looked at both of them, but since he was an only child, he had no right to really talk to Griff about his family problems.

"Um... I'm going to go to my cabin to get some nosh, I'll be right back." Adam quickly said to both his friends, saying this only to get himself out of the way. Griff and Jean both had confused looks on their faces and then turned to Adam, "'nosh?'" they both repeated.

"Food..." he quickly replied in a 'duh' tone and then quickly walked out of the cabin. Both Jean and Griff looked towards each other and started to laugh a little bit. They were both a little embarrassed to question Adam's English slang terms in comparison to their American slang terms.

"Anyways..." Jean said after she was done laughing, "it shouldn't be that bad to have your siblings over... besides, it would probably get boring around here with just the other SSX Competitors, not saying that you're boring or anything... just in general. Plus, having Mac be the one to baby sit us isn't my idea of a good time."

"How would you know that?" Griff asked, looking at her. Jean held up her open wallet and replied, "check yours... last time we had them was when we were with Kaori and Mac." The dirty blond teen immediately dug into his pockets and took out his wallet and then opened it... no cash. He gritted his teeth once again, narrowed his eyes and muttered, "damn him... he did that to me all of the third season too..."

"Again, Mac, baby sitting... not my idea of a good time... Then again, he's still not that bad of a guy, especially if my hyper, goody-two-shoes of a cousin's got a crush on him." she told Griff, putting her own Dragon brand wallet back into her pocket. The door to their cabin opened back up and Adam came through with Pop-Tarts in his hands.

"Well, welcome back." Jean said a little sarcastically, "I hope you got enough 'nosh' to keep you happy..." she said, not in a mean way though. Adam smirked, shook his head and rolled his eyes at her. He sat down next to Griff and asked, "so... who is it that's coming to visit, or stay or whatever?"

"My sister, Janice and my older brother, Gareth." Griff sighed, putting his M-COMM on the coffee table in front of him. He turned towards Jean and then replied, "you know, I seriously wouldn't have been wearing that shirt as long as you have..."

"Why is that?" Jean asked, putting the game into the Play Station and turning on the television. Griff chuckled and the replied, "well... just think about it... Viggo was _drinking_ that coffee before it _got_ onto your shirt. I just _know_ how much you don't like him..."

Jean jumped up quickly, almost tripping over the coffee table and into Adam, "Ewwwwwwwww! Viggit germs!" she yelled, running to her room and slamming the door behind her. Griff turned to Adam with a slightly bemused look on his face, "did she just say 'Viggit' instead of Viggo?"

"I think so..." Adam replied, chuckling with Griff. Jean came out of her room with a new shirt on that was light gray and bore the DC Shoe Co. symbol in the middle of the shirt. Both of the teen males looked up and her with smirks plastered on their faces and they both said, "'Viggit!'"

"It's a nice new nickname for that _git_." Adam replied, still kind of amusing himself with what Jean had said. She smiled back down at him and replied, "that's what I'm here for, amusing people and causing mayhem... well, I don't really know about that last part, but it sounds good! Anyways, are we going to play the game, or not?"

"Yeah..." Griff replied, picking up one of the console controllers and turning the volume up on the television.

**Lobby Bar**

"Hey, Nate... I noticed that that little blond kid doesn't hang around you much anymore." Tyson said, throwing a dart towards the dart board. Nate took a swig of his beer and replied, "why should he? He's all over this new filly that's showed up and new to the SSX Games. Also, he's made good friends with that European kid too... it's nice for him to have friends his age instead of having to tag along with us everywhere because he's younger than us."

"Feh, I guess..." Tyson replied, throwing another dart and missing the board completely. He growled a little bit and then turned back to his older brother, ignoring the fact that he had more darts in his hand. Nate took another large gulp of his beer and then continued, "I'm not saying that I didn't like him… he's even told me that I became like a second father to him… an uncle-like figure. You know, I felt kind of relieved when I heard that, but it's nice to have some peace and quiet around here as well… didn't really help that you joined."

"Hey!" Tyson exclaimed, knowing that his older brother was kidding around, "I only joined because I thought that I could break a few records and maybe some other… things…" Nate chuckled, though he knew how his brother was. Tyson wanted to prove to the world that he was the craziest of the Logan family… not that he really had any competition in his family.

Sid came over and sat a couple of chairs away from both the Logans'. The bar tender came out and asked him what he wanted, Sid looked up and replied, "a Kirin…" The tender nodded and brought out a bottle marked 'Kirin' on it. He opened it and took a few sips and then looked over to Nate and Tyson, "I bet this season is going to be like last season…" was how he started the conversation.

"Eh… with the people… maybe… but with the tracks and where we're going, definitely not." Nate replied to the Japanese SSX rider and draining the rest of his beer. Sid nodded and took another few sips if his Kirin and replied, "Well… this year I'm just hoping to at least hook up with Kaori…"

"Yeah… cos we know how it all went last season…" Tyson replied, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in amusement. Sid glared up at him and then replied, "well, this time I'll just have to get Mac out of the way. Atomika said… if anyone is caught breaking the rules, it'll result in immediate disqualification."

"You're going to play dirty just to get Mackie-Boy out of the way? Tch, tch, tch…" Came a female's voice behind the three males, it was Elise. She took the seat beside Nate and got herself a Bloody Mary then continued what she had to say, "getting Kaori to fall out of love with Mac is going to be one of the hardest challenges anyone could come up with… I suggest not doing it because, hon, you just won't be successful. Kaori's liked Mac ever since the first SSX Games season…" Elise stopped to take a sip of her beverage and then finished her statement, "sorry if I crushed your dreams of being with her."

Sid merely took a giant swig of his Kirin and then replied with the utmost sense of confidence, "I'll find a way…" He got up and left, leaving his beer bottle on the table top. Elise smirked and muttered, "good luck with that…" then took another few sips of her Bloody Mary.

"Were you serious about that, Elise?" Nate asked, the bar tender offering him another beer. Nate waved his hand 'no' and waited for Elise's response. She looked up to him and replied, "Hon, I've been in the SSX Games since day one. Kaori really has loved that boy since the first time they've even met… It's kind of surprising that she hasn't told him the way that she feels yet. With her happy-go-lucky attitude, I'd figure that she might do it sometime. Heh… Mac was the reason that she went back to school to speak fluent English."

"I see… well, I hate to stab your little Kaori loves Mac story with something totally off topic…. But, um… I'm going to try and find someone who's afraid of spiders…" Tyson said, slamming the rest of the darts that he held onto the table. Elise and Nate looked after him as he left the Lobby Bar.

"Well… back on topic. I remember that in the third season, Kaori didn't really speak English… but in the fourth season she was pretty fluent. In all honesty, I wish her the best for being with Mac if she ever gets together with him. Mac would be good with a girl like her…" Nate said, smiling a bit. Elise nodded in agreement, took another sip of her drink and replied, "She really is… ever since he met her, he's opened up more and more… I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that he likes her too."

"How can you tell?" Nate asked, looking down at his hands. Elise laughed a bit and told him, "I'm a woman… I can tell these sorts of things. Plus, Kaori is the only girl he'll hang out with for long periods of time and not go 'oh hey, I have to be somewhere' and then go stalk off to a club or party." Elise emptied the rest of her drink, got up and then said to Nate, "it was nice talking to you again." She smiled then started to walk off.

"Hey wait, Elise!" Nate immediately said, getting up from his seat quickly. The blond turned and then looked a little confused. Nate pursed his lips together for a bit and then finally said, "if you and me aren't busy with something on Friday… wanna go out sometime? My treat…" Elise smiled and nodded.

"That would be… nice…" She replied, turning away and then making her way out of the bar. Nate sat back down in the chair and then sighed out of relief, "finally… I was able to ask her without breaking down…"

"Not breaking down, huh? You looked pretty tense in all honesty!" Came a younger female's voice. Nate turned around in his seat to see a girl with blond hair and orange tips with an older male behind her with darker blond hair… both had hazel eyes. Nate looked a little baffled but the similarity between them and someone else that he knew really well were unmistakable… They must've been Griff's siblings.

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?" Nate asked, ignoring the fact that they were indeed his old riding partner's siblings. The young girl giggled and replied, "I was hungry and this bar also serves food! Gareth told me that we were eating here before we go to find Griff."

"Hmmm, okay… then what about this… hasn't your mother ever told you not to talk to strangers?" Nate asked, not playing with Janice. She looked back up at his with her cheeks puffed out and then brought out a picture with him and Griff in it and then replied, "a friend of Griff isn't a stranger to us…"

"How old are you?" Nate asked, cocking his head to the side and looking a little surprised and confused at the same time. Janice then smiled and replied, "eleven!" The older boarder then nodded and told her, "you sure know how to use that brain then… just like someone else I know…"

"Yeah… but Griff had to learn it from someone else too." Gareth smirked, speaking up for the first time. Nate looked up to the obviously older Simmons sibling and then stood up and held out his hand to be shook. Gareth took it and then asked, "after I feed Janice here, could you show us to Griff's cabin, please?"

"Yeah, sure. Wow… you actually said please… wish Griff did that more often…" Nate muttered the last little bit and Gareth laughed.

Jean and Griff's Cabin A.K.A. Cabin 48 

"Well… now that Adam went back his cabin… what should we do next?" Griff asked, hanging over the side of the couch on his back. Jean looked over to him and then put the last of the games that they had back in the cabinet. She got up, shrugged and then replied, "It's almost dinner time… and this time, I'm not cooking for you. Besides… I'm not really in the mood for canned soup, ravioli, Spaghetti O's, or Maruchan Ramen. Bleh… that stuff isn't even real ramen."

"You know, we also have spaghetti and sauce… bread and jelly, we can make sandwiches. I have a secret stash of can—" Griff was listing before he got cut off by Jean saying, "WE are NOT having candy for dinner. Unhealthy git…"

"You know it!" Griff happily replied, sitting back up on the couch, puffing out his chest and looking proud of himself. Jean smirked and then replied, "you know… you can eat all those sweets, but you'll never know when you might get… diabetes…" She said 'diabetes' nice and slow so that it would sink into the creases of the gray matter that resided in his head.

"Feh… Diabetes, shmiametes… I'll never get it." Griff responded to Jean, waving his hand at her and having this 'I-know-everything' look on his face. He got up from the couch and walked over to his female companion and said a little too hopefully, "if you don't want anything here, we could always go out to eat…" Jean turned towards Griff for a moment, look thoughtful and then replied, "I hope this isn't going to count as a date for you… because I'm definitely going to decline if it is…"

"Date..? N-no… I wasn't thinking anything like that…" Griff lied, smiling sheepishly and then stuffing his hands into his pockets. Jean nodded and then walked towards the door of her cabin. She opened it and there was a fist in her face… obviously about to knock on the door. She looked up into the hazel eyes of someone that she didn't really recognize and then she asked, "can I help you?"

"Um… yeah…" The guy said, "my sister and myself are looking for our brother. You probably do know him… Griff?" Jean looked back as the guy said this and motioned for Griff to come to the door. As he came and Jean moved out of the way, the younger girl that was with her older brother jumped and embraced Griff.

"Janice!! Get off!" Griff shouted, grabbing his sister's arms and prying her away from him. He glared at her and then looked up to his older brother, "but… I just got the message that you two were coming today… why are you here now, usually you give me the message two or three days before you come up to the mountains…"

"Well, mom told us to come up here, and so… I had to send you the message when Janice and my flight stopped in Nevada." Griff's older brother explained to him, "also… once mom found out that you were bunking with a girl, she couldn't let you be alone…"

"Oh… trust me, if he tries anything, he'll be sorry…" Jean replied, crossing her arms and smirking. Both Gareth and Griff looked over to Jean and then the younger of the two Simmons siblings looked up to his older brother and replied, "heh, heh… yeah, she pretty much said it. Jean's mean if you do something bad to her."

"Gee, thanks…" Jean sarcastically replied, rolling her eyes and leaving the living room of the cabin and into her temporary room. After the door closed, Griff looked back to Gareth and told him, "well… I really hope that you know that you and Janice are going to have to sleep at the hotel. All the cabins are full and so is ours."

"That's okay, Janice and myself will just sleep in the living room." Gareth smirked, nodding his head towards the living room. Janice giggled and Griff furrowed his brow and replied, "no… you will not, besides, only SSX Competitors are allowed in the cabins. You have no choice but to sleep at a hotel… and no, I'm not paying for it with my winnings." At this time Jean came out of her room and stood next to Griff, not saying anything.

Gareth quickly grabbed Jean by the shoulders and pulled her close to him. This merely confused her and she said, "hey, get off me. No idea what you're doing, but I will hit you if you don't let go… and I'm not talking about a girly slap either…"

"Ha, ha… Griff, you're new cabin mate is feisty, isn't she? Cute too, but definitely too young for me." He said to Griff, licking Jean's cheek. This made her stop struggling and freeze all together from confusion and shock combined. She finally regained her senses and got out of Griff's brother's grasp and hit him hard on the cheek with her fist.

"I wasn't kidding when I said that I would hit you!" Jean hissed, "now get out…" She glowered down at Gareth and pointed towards the door. Gareth smirked and said to Griff, "well, little brother, I'll be seeing you…" Both of Griff's siblings walked out of their cabin and then closed the door behind themselves.

"Well, that was just disgusting…" Jean said, rubbing the part of her right cheek that Gareth licked. She turned back to Griff and said, "well, I kind of lost my appetite, but I'm going to the lobby…" With that she began to walk out of the cabin, Griff silently following. As they both came into the lobby, Viggo, Moby, Allegra, JP, Sid, Mac, Kaori, Seeiah, Jurgen and Hiro were all there. Also, Griff's younger sibling was at a table by herself, writing in her journal. Griff trudged over to her and asked, "where'd Gareth go?" 

"He's going to get a room at the hotel…" Janice replied, continuing to write in her journal. Viggo saw that Griff was talking to the girl and came over and purposefully 'accidentally' spilt his soft drink on Janice's journal. He looked up innocently at Griff and said, "it was an accident…" That's when hot liquid got poured onto Viggo's head.

"_That_, is Griff's younger sister, Euro-trash…" Jean said, holding an empty cup of hot cocoa, "and that…" she continued, pointing to Viggo's head, "was an accident…" She smiled and then put the empty cup on the table.

Chapter 5/ END

Next Chapter: Chapter 6 – Allegra's Dilemma


	6. Chapter 6

Wow... I haven't written anything for a while. Well, I hope those of you that read this are happy now that I've updated.

**Chapter Six**

**Allegra's Delima**

It was six in the morning and Allegra sat at the empty bar in the lounge. She had been waiting half an hour for Viggo to meet her there at the time they agreed to meet at. The redhead looked around, seeing if Viggo was at any of the entrances to the lounge. When she saw that he wasn't there, she turned back the the counter top and took a Sharpie marker from her pocket and started drawing on a napkin that she had gotten from the dispenser. Allegra was bored, and waiting longer didn't make things any better.

The door opened and Allegra turned quickly, hoping that it was her riding partner. Unfortunately, it was Elise who had entered. Severely disappointed, Allegra turned back and continued drawing aliens on the napkin.

She and Elise never really got along. Allegra thought of Elise as too much of a girly girl and... well, to be blunt, she thought she was a slut.

Allegra continued ignoring Elise as she heard the chair slide from out from one of the tables. The door opened once again, and once more, Allegra turned in hope.

"No way! He can rot in hell for all I care!" came the voice of fifteen year old Jean Smith. Allegra scoffed, turned back to what she was doing and heard more of the conversation.

"Ji-nu chan! You really shouldn't say things like that!" Kaori Nishidake was the one with Jean. Allegra rolled her eyes.Since she couldn't see all that well in the dim lights, she figured that the teen had come in with either Adam Schwartz or Griff Simmons.

_'The S Squad...'_ Allegra thought, as she traced over her already drawn aliens on the napkin. She only called those three the 'S Squad' because all three: Jean, Griff and Adam's last names started with the letter 'S.' Sure, it wasn't a good name, but what else could she call them without being disqualified. Besides, she actually liked Jean as a person as opposed to the young pervert, Griff.

"I'm only stating what I think, Kaori... Besides, if Viggo hadn't pushed me in the first place while boarding in an area he knew he wasn't allowed to board in, I wouldn't hate him." Jean stated, ignoring the fact that there other people in the lounge and pulling out a chair at a nearby table and sitting down.

_'What? Viggo did that to Jean?'_ Allegra thought, baffled by what she had heard, _'No... Viggo wouldn't do that, would he? Me, maybe... but not to Jean. But Viggo doing that?'_

"Is that really what happened to you, Ji-nu chan?" Kaori asked, looking sypathetically at her cousin and sitting at the same table. Jean nodded as Allegra kind of turned to see what was going on. She saw the teen sigh and continue, "and... I mean the was he treated Griff's sister last night. She didn't even do anything to him! It's not right for him to get her involved in what's going on between myself and that lousy piece of Euro-trash."

"Ji-nu chan!" Kaori exclaimed as she heard her cousin trash talk Viggo. Jean shrugged and looked away as she propped her head on her hand. Allegra looked away, sighed and capped her marker and then started tapping, dully, on the counter top. She couldn't believe that what she heard from Jean was true. Viggo wouldn't do anything like that... at least, not that she knew of. Allegra furrowed her brow and clenched her jaw.

_'It can't be true...'_ Allegra thought to herself, _'but I don't know... Damnit! I'm going to have to do something that I'm going to hate. I'm going to have to ask that little perverted brat, Griff. Those two have been nearly inseperable since the day after the games started. Probably doesn't help that they share a cabin...'_

The lodge was now quite as it had been the time that Allegra had gotten there. Sure, Mac popped in with his cousin Marty, but it was onlt for a minute or so. The noises that now filled the lodge were the flipping of pages of a magazine that Elise was holding and employers working in the back, getting everything set up for the morning.

Fifteen minutes passed and the lights of the lounge became brighter, and there was still no sign of Viggo anywhere. Had he stood her up?

More people came into the lounge as the redhead sat there waiting, now staring at a breakfast menu that had been handed to her as the employees had gotten everything ready for the morning. She was becoming more and more frsutrated with the fact that Viggo had not shown up and was continuing to now show up.

She finally threw the menu down and stormed out of the lounge, the other SSX game competitors staring after her. Allegra stormed down the hall and past the person that was supposed to meet her there. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and stopped her in her tracks.

"Allegra I'm sorry!" Viggo quickly stated. Allegra turned her head quickly towards him and hissed, "Yeah!? Then why weren't you here earlier? I've been waiting for easily two and a half hours. You could have been considerate about me!" Allegra swiftly balled up her fist and aimed a punch at Viggo. He ducked just in time and her fist nicked the few strands of hair that flew up before he ducked.

"Would you listen to me?" Viggo almost shouted. The skater girl shook her head and snapped back, "You know, I was doubting about what Jean said about you, but with the amount of pressure you're using to hold me back from going anywhere, I think I believe her now!"

"Yeah, and what has that little, foul mouth brat say about me, huh?" Viggo asked, loosening his grip of Allegra's wrist. She scowled at him and said, "Well, she says that the only reason that she has to hate you is for the fact that you seem to think that these whole grounds are your boarding grounds and that you can do anything you want! I may be a rule breaking skater girl, but I can at least respect some bounderies."

"What!? I bet she also said something about me hitting her too, didn't she?" Viggo yelled, reapplying pressure to Allegra's wrist.

"Let go of me!" Allegra shouted, jerking her hand back towards her and snapping back with, "and she did say something about that, but it wasn't exactly hitting, no. She said that you pushed her in a place that you weren't allowed to be boarding in because there were other people there and there would be a risk for someone getting hurt. And you're the one who almost hurt Jean. I hope you really feel better about yourself, Viggo, because picking on someone that's nearly half your age is cowardly and stupid!"

These words struck Viggo like a blade of ice and he let go of Allegra, his hands dropping to his side. The redhead walked off, leaving Viggo wallowing in the icy words that Allegra had left him. He had never meant to hurt _her_, but bringing Jean into the conversation made the whole thing explode in his face.

_'Wait a minute... she's the one who brought up that brat...'_ Viggo thought angrily as regained his composure. He stormed out of the hallway and into the lobby. As he angrily trodded into the lobby, he fiercly grabbed a chair and slumped into it, shooting Jean nasty glares.

_'I'm going to get that little bitch out of the competition and make her not want to come back...'_ as Viggo thought this, a mischevious, yet evil grin, made it's way across his face. He got back up from the table that he was sitting at and made his way outside towards where the the lodgings for the SSX competitors were. He walked back towards his cabin and thought of plans of getting rid of the girl that he already hated.

**Allegra**

_'What's going on? Why did I just explode at him like that?!'_ Allegra thought angrily as she stormed her way out of the building and to a frost covered bench. She sat down, ignoring the fact that her body temerature was making the frost under her melt and make her pants wet. She lazily propped her arms on her legs and slumped forward.

"Dammit!" Allegra shouted, slamming her fist on the bench and then starting thinking once more, _'I don't really even know Jean, why am I siding with her already and not who I've known for a while... and even possibly like.'_ As soon as Allegra had thought this, she quickly shook her head and yelled, "that's disgusting! I don't like him! I don't like anyone like that!!"

"Who are you yelling at, Al?" came the voice of Mac Fraser, Allegra looked to her right and saw that Mac was leaning over the back of the bench, looking indifferently at her. Allegra scooten to her left and replied, "nothing... And why the hell do you care anyways? Not like you confide your feelings and relationships with me."

"Ture... but I also don't yell absurd things in public." Mac replied, smirking a bit and straightening himself out. Allegra glared up at him and then looked away, she wasn't going to tell him what was going on... she didn't have to. And why the hell did he care anyways, not like Allegra told or did anything for Mac that would merit his 'caring' behavior.

"Go away..." Allegra finally said, Mac just sighed, shruged and then stalked off as he saw that Allegra was obviously not going to tell him anything. The red head looked towards Mac and then got up off the bench, making her way towards the SSX Games building. She pulled the glass doors open and then walked inside, slowly walking down the halls and unconsiously walking towards the lounge.

_'I really don't like him... do I?' _Allegra thought, stopping and looking down where she stood, _'I mean... I NEVER like guys like that...'_ She continued walking, debating whether she liked Viggo or not in her head over and over till she was sitting in a red recliner and staring blankly somehwere else.

"Allegra..." Someone was calling out.

"Allegra, hello?" the voice came again. Allegra snapped out of her thougths and quickly looked up to be seeing the familiar face of her cabin mate, Zoe Payne.

"What's up with you, girl? You were in a daze for fifteen minutes." Zoe told Allegra, placing her hands on her hips and looking down at her younger friend. Allegra looked taken aback and replied, "really? Thirty minues? Feels like it's been five or ten... But Zoe... later tonight... I really need to talk to you."

"Alright, Al... I'll see to that..." Zoe replied, patting Allegra on the head in a sisterly like way as she made her way out of the lounge and back towards the cabins that were out back. Allegra continued sitting the red recliner for a while longer, starting to think of Viggo once more and then Jean.

_'Why did this all start up, just because I got upset at Viggo and overheard Jean talking to Kaori and I wanted ammunition to get back at Viggo for making me wait... Damn I act like a spoiled brat.'_ Allegra smiled sheepishly as she thought this and then got up from the recliner. She dusted herself off and then made her way back to the cabins as well. She never noticed the fact that Viggo was in the same room at all. She had been too caught up in her own thoughts to really care who was in the same room that she was.

_'I just don't know what to do...'_ Allegra thought as she went outside. Her feet crunched through the snow as she walked back to hers and Zoe's cabin. Her hands were suffed in her pockets and she was just mindlessly walking.

"Allegra, look out!" Shouted a voice. Allegra turned in time to have a snowball hit the side of her head. She quickly shook her head of the snow and then looked around. Adam, Griff and Jean looked a tad shocked.

"Allegra, we're so sorry!" was the first thing that Jean said as three seconds of silence passed. Allegra just shrugged it off and replied, "just watch it next time, alright?" Allegra smirked as she turned away. In some ways, Jean reminded Allegra much of herself. It was hard to believe that Viggo hated her so much. Well she'd have to think more about it tonight or tomorrow on the trip to California...

**Chapter Six/END**

**Next Chapter:**

**Chapter Seven - Californiacation**


End file.
